Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Sequel to Gregor and the Hidden Prophecies. When Gregor sneaks away to visit the Underland, he is forced back into his role as Hero. Can he live to celebrate another victory or will his blazer senses push him too far?
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 1

It was Monday but he didn't have school today. He was suspended. Gregor sat up in his bed. The only good thing about Virginia is his room. It was nice. Real nice to him seeing as he was stuck here most of the time. He absently messed with the ring on his finger. He wondered if that guy he beat into the other day had an indention from the ring. He smiled a little at the thought. See if that guy mouths off again! Gregor climbed out of bed, headed to the kitchen. His Uncle Kyle was at the table, drinking coffee.

"Morning," he greeted his nephew.

Gregor said nothing, instead just putting bread in the toaster. His mother walked into the room.

"Good morning Gregor."

Still he said nothing. She rolled her eyes.

"On another silent binge?"

He ignored her, looking at the toaster. Grace shook her head, getting a cup of coffee. Once his toast popped up, Gregor took it, going back into his room. He was grounded from everything. So, the only thing to do was sleep all day. He hated it here. Everything was stupid. Those people at school were all worthless to him. The feeling of killing someone seemed to take over his thoughts daily. It was so _hard_ to control himself. He couldn't stand it at times. That's when he got into fights. They relieved the feeling a little, but never completely. He was so afraid of not being able to hold back one day.

It was about an hour later and he was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lizzie was a school and Boots was at pre-k. The fourteen year old was almost asleep again when he heard his parents voices.

"Grace it's for one week."

"I understand that you have to go but why would you take him? He's grounded."

"He needs to get away from here. Gregor can't stand it here and you know it." His father sighed. "Maybe going back will calm him down."

"And what happens when he runs away? Huh? He'll wait till you fall asleep and make a break for it. He'll be right back down there."

"He's over that. It's been almost a year."

"Over it? Over it? He still wears that stupid ring, everyday. He sleeps in it!"

"What do you want to do, Grace? Take it from him?"

She took a deep breath. "I just want him to be normal again."

His father sighed. "I know. But this is his normal now."

"What? Beating people up? What happens when that's not enough?"

Gregor's dad took a moment to answer. "I don't know, Grace. Just let me take him with me. Just for the week. I'll talk to him."

Grace gave in after a minute. "Fine. But watch him, the whole time. Don't let him run off."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

It was early the next day when his dad woke him up. Around four in the morning.

"Gregor, are you ready?"

He opened his eyes. "Yeah."

After his father walked out of the room, Gregor stood up, smiling. He was going back to New York. God, how stupid are his parents? He grabbed his bag before going into the kitchen. His father was up, waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He smiled at his son. "Alright. Let's go."

They went out to the truck, climbing in.

"It's seven hours, you know," said his father, starting the car.

Gregor said nothing, instead focusing on his ring. As they pulled out onto the road, Gregor turned his attention to the dashboard. Would Luxa be happy to see him? Would Emmett be alright? What about Vikus?

"You know Gregor, when I was a kid, we moved my senior year. I had lived in the same town since I was a baby and then we just up and moved."

Great, here we go. His father didn't notice his eye roll.

"I had this girlfriend that I had been with since I was in seventh grade. We moved so far away though that there was no point in even trying to continue the relationship." His father sighed. "The point is, when we moved to New York, I met your mother."

Was that supposed to make him realize that he shouldn't be missing Luxa or any of the Underland? Gregor still didn't say anything.

"I know that you probably don't care what I say, that you probably think that I don't understand you, but Gregor, sometimes life sucks. You just have to move on."

Father of the year, right? Gregor ignored his father. This was going to be the longest seven hours of his life. But it would pay off. He'd get to the Underland, kill whatever it was he had to, and get to see Luxa. He wasn't sure what would happen after that but he knew that he wasn't going back to stupid Virginia. He hated it there.

* * *

It was late when they finally got to the hotel room. He had to go with his dad on a business meeting. His dad was no longer a teacher but was doing something else. Gregor wasn't sure and showed no interest in learning. Through out the whole meeting, he sat in the lobby, his headphones in. He had never had an MP3 player before. His aunt got it for him on his past birthday. It was then they he learned to find some amount of solace in music.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" His dad asked him, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Gregor got into the other. "I have meetings in the morning but an free all afternoon and night."

Gregor just pulled off his shirt and pulled the covers over his head. His father didn't even sigh.

"Alright then. We'll decide tomorrow, okay?"

Still nothing. His father went to shower. After that, he turned on the news. It was about two hours later when his father finally fell asleep. Gregor laid there for a few minutes before getting up. He grabbed his new found love, his MP3 player, before walking out of the room and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 2

Gregor went to his old apartment building. It was late and no one was around. All the better. The trip to the laundry room seemed to take forever and the fall seemed even longer. The trip to the arena though wasn't though. He silently prayed that he wouldn't stumble upon Gnawer's like last time. Walking into it though, he found it empty. He walked out, into Regalia. It was late there too, very few people around.

"The Hero." One mumbled to another. "He returns. He'll save us."

Gregor ignored the people that watched him, headed to the palace.

"Overlander!"

He looked at the man leaning against a building.

"Hey Mareth."

The man straightened, walking over to him. He gave him a hug.

"Why are you back?"

"I was in Manhattan and decided to come by."

Mareth held up his hand and Andromeda landed. "Come, I shall take you to the palace."

"Thanks," said Gregor, getting onto Mareth's bond. Once they got to the High Hall's Mareth started walking off.

"Come, Gregor," he called. Gregor followed behind him. He lead him to a room where Emmett, Perdita, Luxa and two men he didn't know were. They didn't even look up when the door opened.

"They do would not do that," Emmett insisted. "The Shaker's hate the Gnawers."

"They hate us too," Perdita commented.

Mareth cleared his throat. They all looked at him and Gregor. Mareth smiled. "Let's see how much trouble they give us once they know that we have the Hero back."

Luxa smirked a little. "I'm sure it would ease tension."

One of the men that Gregor didn't know shook his head. "We will meet with them again tomorrow. I suppose taking the Hero would help."

Perdita nodded. "Then we are done here. Mareth, I need to speak with you privately."

Perdita, Mareth, and the two men exited the room. Emmett smiled at Gregor. "Took you long enough to show back up, Overlander."

Luxa ignored Gregor and Emmett, instead walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Gregor asked.

"She is just annoyed with the Shakers." Emmett walked towards the door. "Do not take it personally."

"Right," Gregor followed him out. "How's your head?"

Emmett frowned before smiling again. "That is far in the past now. I am all healed."

"That's good."

"Yes," Emmett laughed a little. "Better than the alternative, eh?"

Emmett walked with him for awhile before he said he had something to go take care of. It was then that Gregor realized no one had given him a room and that he was still in his Overland clothes. He was headed to Luxa's part of the palace to ask her where to sleep when he past the prophecy room. The door was ajar and he could hear Luxa's voice on the other side.

"Still cousin, I cannot agree to it."

"It is not your choice, Luxa. It is mine."

Nerissa.

"I am not trying to take it away from you."

"I am tired, Luxa." The door opened more. "I am going to bed."

Gregor knew that Nerissa saw him eavesdropping but she said nothing, just smiled at him as she walked past, in her mix-matched clothing. Gregor walked into the room after a moment. Luxa was staring at a prophecy intently.

"Hey Lux."

She turned to look at him. A small smile crept onto her face as she hugged him tightly. "Hi."

After she let go, she grabbed his right hand. "You still are wearing the ring."

"Yeah." He glanced at it. "You want it back now?"

She smiled. "You can give it back before you leave."

Gregor was happy about that. Since he had left the Underland, the ring made him feel calm. If Luxa had believed in him coming back so strongly, how could he not?

"Your sisters are not here?"

Gregor shook his head. "No."

Luxa started out of the room so Gregor followed, taking her hand. Even after what seemed like eternity, this still felt right.

"You still need to bathe."

"Yeah."

"And you need a room to stay in," she continued.

Gregor nodded. "Yeah."

"And-"

"Hey Luxa?"

She looked at him. "What?"

He kissed her, lingering for a second. "Is that what it takes to get you to shut up?"

She pushed him slightly. "Go bath. We do not want the Gnawers knowing that you are here."

"Why? Still fighting?"

"Aren't we always?"

She kissed him this time before letting him go. Gregor bathed quickly before going to her area of the palace. She was in one of the sitting rooms, talking with Aurora when he walked in. Luxa smiled at him when he sat down next to her.

"It is good to see you, Overlander," greeted Aurora.

"Yeah, you too."

Luxa looked at his right hand, running a finger over the ring. Gregor sighed. "Sure you don't want it back, Lux?"

"No." She interlaced their fingers. "Keep it…for now."

Aurora shook her wings. "Trying to cause problems, Luxa?"

She ignored her bond. Gregor, however, couldn't. "Problems?"

"It's nothing." Luxa glared at the golden Flier. "Aurora, do you not have somewhere else to be?"

"No."

Gregor felt uncomfortable. "I should go now-"

"You're fine."

"Yes," Aurora agreed. "Perfectly fine."

Great, now he was in the middle of their battle. "Uh-"

"How was the Overland, Gregor? You did not kill anyone?" Aurora asked.

"No. I got into a few fights."

Luxa looked at him. "Did you use those things you said were to replace swords?"

"Guns? No!"

"Oh."

"I probably would have killed someone if I used a gun."

Luxa frowned. "Are guns really that deadly?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps we should figure out how to use them."

Gregor got a disturbing image of all the Underland with guns. "No, I think you're better off with swords."

Luxa shrugged. "If you say so."

Gregor laid his head on her shoulder. It was probably about two in the Overland. He was tired. He yawned.

"I should probably go find a place to sleep-"

"You're fine," Luxa whispered. It was silent for awhile and at some point he had to have fallen asleep. He tried not to but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Luxa and Aurora were gone when he awoke. He was laying on the couch, a blanket over him. He sighed, standing. As he walked through the palace, he noticed that everyone seemed to be busy. It must be around noon. Man, he sure did sleep.

"Ah, if it isn't the Hero."

He turned to see Emmett making his way over. "Hey."

"Glad to see you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I wanted to apologize."

"For what, Emmett?"

"I realized last night that I nor Mareth assigned you're a room."

Gregor faltered. "Uh, it's fine. Luxa gave me one."

"Did she?"

"Yeah."

"Really? That is odd then. Many guards have been talking about how you went into the royal chambers and never emerged."

"Emmett, I just slept on the couch-"

The older man sighed, looking at Gregor. "What you do with Luxa is your business-"

"We didn't do anything."

Emmett held up his hands in defense. "And I believe you. I have full trust in you and Luxa…for the most part anyways. But rumors could destroy her reputation as full leader before it even starts."

"But-"

"It is only a warning." Emmett but his hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Come. I am sure that you are hungry, eh?"

Gregor followed him to the dining area. Hazard was in there eating, a Flier next to him.

"Greetings, great Hero," the rust colored Flier purred.

"Hi Gregor." Hazard smiled at him.

"Ah, Gregor, you have not had the pleasure of being introduced to the great Demeter, have you?" Emmett nodded at the bat. "She is well on her way to being something of importance here."

The Flier ruffled her wings at the compliment. Gregor smiled at the young Flier, realizing that Hazard hadn't really spent time with another Flier after Thalia was killed. Maybe he thought that Demeter would be his new bond. Gregor was sitting down at the table when Luxa walked in.

"Finally awake, Gregor?" She asked, coming to stand behind Hazard. She rolled her eyes, looking at Hazard's plate. "You must eat it all, Hazard."

"But I don't like-"

"Eat." She pushed his head gently before looking at the Hero. "Hurry and eat, Overlander. We will be leaving to go speak with the Shakers in an hour."

He nodded. After he was done, he followed Luxa out of the room to go get a sword. After that, they still had thirty minutes to kill.

"I am guessing that your parents do not know you are here." Luxa asked as they walked hand in hand down a hall.

"They don't. I was suspended from school so my dad took me to New York with him."

"Suspended?"

"I sort of got into another fight."

"Why?"

Gregor shrugged. "I just don't like the kids at my school."

"So you fight them?"

"Yeah."

"And this helps?"

Gregor shrugged. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What have you done since I left?"

Luxa glanced at him. "Nothing. Just deal with the Shakers. They are the most ungrateful creatures. I would rather deal with the Gnawers than them."

"What did you have to do that day?"

"What day?"

"Why couldn't you go take us to the staircase?"

Luxa sighed. "Eno was being executed after you left."

"I…sorry. I didn't know."

She just shrugged. "It is over."

"Yeah."

Luxa rolled her eyes. "Is that your new word?"

"What?"

"All you say is yeah. What happened to whatever? Are you over that?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Luxa just shook her head.

* * *

They had to fly a little ways into the Uncharted Lands to meet with the Shaker's king. Along with Gregor and Luxa, Perdita went, Emmett, and one of the soldiers that was in the room yesterday. Emmett had yet to bond again after his bond Eros died and was riding with the soldier. Gregor was on Aurora with Luxa. It was a mostly silent flight, besides Emmett, who clearly did not like the quiet.

Once they landed, the king slithered up to him.

"Who speaks Shaker?" Gregor whispered to Luxa.

"Hazard has spent time around them and has helped me and Emmett learn," explained Luxa as she got off her bond. She looked at the Shaker. "King Venom."

The Shaker nodded at her, hissing something to her. Luxa nodded before speaking back to him. The king nodded at Gregor. In broken English, he said,

"Hero es back?"

Luxa nodded. "Yes."

King Venom shook his head. "We vill keep dey land we have now."

Smirking slightly, Luxa bowed to him. "We respect that decision. Thank you for your time."

He hissed something to her before slithering away. Luxa got back on Aurora as the others got back onto their Fliers.

"That was easy," said Gregor.

"Because of you. We normally are here negotiating for two hours and then still nothing is decided." Luxa sighed.

Gregor got behind her. "So basically you're saying that without me, you're not nearly as persuasive."

Luxa ignored him. Emmett was in a good mood, which was evident from his loud talking and laughter. Gregor felt bad that none of the others found him funny. Emmett tries so hard. Once they were back to Regalia, Luxa had things to do so, after kissing him, she went off. Gregor was headed off to find something to do and had decided to train when Emmett spoke to him.

"Well, Overlander, looks like it's just you and me."

Gregor glanced at him. "Want to help me train?"

* * *

In the arena, there children were practicing drills. They looked about seven or eight. Gregor was still amazed at the skill the kids possessed with swords. Mareth was watching over the practice, directing and helping certain ones. Emmett and Gregor went over to the empty side of the field, drawing their swords.

"So what did you want help with?"

Gregor shrugged. "I just wanted to be able to use my sword again."

"Well then," Emmett didn't finish, instead going at Gregor. He easily blocked the shot. "Pretty quick, Overlander. But how quick are you on your feet?"

Gregor frowned but then Emmett sliced at his legs. Gregor jumped, pulling up his legs too. He wanted to play that game, huh? Gregor felt his blazer senses over come him and tried to stop them. They were too powerful for him to control though, and lost the ability to control his actions. He felt someone shove him, hard. He stared up at Mareth.

"Overlander, what have you done?"

Emmett lay on the ground, bleeding heavily. Did he do that?

* * *

Ares's cave seemed so weird now. Dead almost. Gregor was there by himself, deep in the cave, hidden by the darkness. Why had he done that to Emmett? Was he okay? What would happen if he wasn't? Gregor hadn't meant to do that. He would never hurt Emmett on purpose.

"Is this where you have decided to hide?"

He didn't even look up. He couldn't look at her right now. Luxa sat next to him. "Who took you here?"

"Nike," Gregor mumbled.

Luxa ran a hand down his back, making Gregor flinch. "Are you alright?"

"Is Emmett?"

"He is. Just a few stitches."

Gregor finally looked at her. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Luxa gave him a small smile. "You cannot help it."

Gregor moved so that he was laying down with his head in her lap. She played with his hair.

"Your father is here."

Gregor closed his eyes.

"You know, Gregor, you are not the first blazer."

"I still tried to kill Emmett."

"You did not. You were engaged in battle and you…took it too seriously."

"I'm not going to be the Hero anymore. I'm gong to be known as the murderer."

Luxa thumped his head. Only she would have enough faith that he would not hurt him to do that. "Stop it. Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to do anything."

He said nothing to this. Luxa leaned down and kissed his head. Aurora, who had been waiting outside the cave, flew in. Gregor closed his eyes, wanting to just sleep.

"Is he alright?" Aurora asked.

"Fine," Luxa answered, still leaned over him. She kissed his head again. "Perfectly fine."

* * *

Luxa hid Gregor in the royal chambers. She didn't say that he had to stay here but she said it was for the better. He still hadn't seen his dad but he wasn't too upset about that. Luxa had left him with Hazard and Nike for company.

"So…Boots isn't here?"

"No."

"Lizzie?"

"No."

"Good."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Hey Nike?"

"Yes?"

"…Will they put me on trial for hurting Emmett?"

Nike shook her head. "I cannot be for sure but it seems unlikely. Emmett has made no notion to pursue that path and Luxa will not insist on it. I believe that you are safe, Gregor."

He laid down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. Luxa walked into the room in a better mood than she left it.

"Hazard, Demeter is looking for you."

Hazard left the room. Luxa sat on the arm of the couch, above Gregor's head. He opened his eyes, staring up at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Gregor asked.

"You are safe, as far as a trial goes. Emmett has refused to bring up charges against you."

He sighed in relief. Luxa smiled down at him.

"But many fear you now."

"Why are you still happy?"

"Many feared you before, Gregor. It should be no shock that you're dangerous."

"Dangerous? Then why are they letting their queen around me?"

"No one could keep me away from you."

Nike ruffled their wings. Luxa blushed slightly.

"I am sure that I could be of some use somewhere," Nike said while exiting the room. Luxa sighed.

"Do you wish to see your father? He is worried about you."

Gregor closed his eyes. "I don't want to go back yet."

"He will not make you-"

"Yes he will, Luxa. I'm not ready to leave."

"Then don't." Luxa lifted up his head, sliding underneath it, laying his head in her lap.

* * *

"Gregor!" His father hugged him, though Gregor didn't hug him back. "I can't believed you did this, running away."

Why was he so shocked?

"I heard that you got into a fight," his father continued. "Are you alright?"

Gregor didn't answer. He was going back home. God, why? After his dad let him go, Gregor backed away.

"When can we leave?" His father asked Luxa.

"You can tomorrow, if you wish."

"Y-"

"No."

"Gregor-" His dad tried.

"I'm not going back yet."

"Yes you are."

Gregor shook his head. "You said that we can stay in New York for the week. You go to meetings, I stay here."

His father shook his head. "Your mother-"

"Will never know."

"Gregor-"

"What's wrong with it? I'm better off here than being lugged around to meetings with you."

"How is that? Here you're always out risking your life for people that you don't even know."

"I know them better than you."

His father closed his eyes. "You know what? Stay here for the week."

As his dad walked out of the room, Gregor sighed.

"Why are you so upset? You won."

"Still, I have to go back sometime."

Luxa grabbed his hand. "But not for now."

He glanced down at their hands. "Yeah, not for now."

* * *

He was on the couch again. Luxa was off doing something. He was shocked when Emmett walked into the room.

"So you plan on sleeping here from now on?" Emmett asked, sitting down on the couch opposite of the one Gregor was one.

"Emmett!" Gregor shot up. "Are you okay?"

"I am out of the hospital," Emmett said. "I don't feel so great but I will recover. At least I am alive. How many can say they survived the Hero, eh?"

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine, Gregor. Do not fret."

"Still. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Gregor. I know."

Luxa walked into the room. She narrowed her eyes at Emmett before sitting next to Gregor.

"It has been a long day for you, Emmett," said Luxa. "It is late. Perhaps you should sleep. You are no doubt tired."

"I am glad that you feel so worried about me, Luxa." He laid down on the couch. "Could you bring me a blanket?"

"I did not mean that you could sleep in here."

"What? Are you couches only open to Overlanders?"

Luxa frowned. "Emmett, leave."

"So mean. I don't get it Gregor. It must be her status, eh?" Emmett stood up. "Good night, my queen."

Luxa ignored him. After he was gone, Luxa stood. "Come. I will show you your room."

Gregor was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to sleep on her couch but he didn't let it show. After she left him alone in a room, Gregor laid on the bed for a while. He wasn't tired. He laid there for awhile before getting up. He was walking around when he ran into his father. He was talking with Javan, the man that, along with Perdita, controlled the ones that opposed Luxa during the time they were in the Jungle. His father did not see him so Gregor hid in an alcove, listening in on their conversation.

"We could greatly use him but I understand. I think that you should take him back."

"But why? He is fine here for the next few days, right?"

"No. Queen Luxa will surely have him thrust into some quest before the week is up. I guarantee it."

"Luxa? She seems very helpful. She would not knowingly push Gregor into something-"

"Do not be deceived. She is very condescending. Luxa will do anything to get what she wants."

"Are you sure? She…cares about Gregor."

"Luxa only cares about herself and her status. She would discard him very easily, if she had to."

They were too far down the hall know for Gregor to hear them. Why would Javan fill his father's head with lies? After a minute or two, Gregor found his feet and ran back to Luxa's chambers. He went from room to room in there, looking for hers. When he found it, she was in bed, sleeping.

"Luxa," he called. "Lux."

She opened her eyes. "What, Overlander? Why are you in here?"

"Javan. He was talking to my dad and-"

"Gregor, go to bed."

"No, this is serious."

Aurora, who was in the corner of the room, fluttered her wings. "What is it, Gregor?"

"He was talking to my dad and said that you're trying to use me to do something. That I shouldn't stay down here. They you're-"

"Gregor, it's not that big of deal."

"Luxa, he's trying to get me sent back to the Overland."

"Your father is smart. He will realize that I am not using you to win a war. Now go away."

"Luxa-"

"Come here."

He walked closer to her. Luxa leaned up, kissing him gently. "I'm not using you. Now go away."

"I know that you're not but my dad-"

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

He sighed. "I just don't want to go back to the Overland."

"You won't." She pushed him away. "Now leave."

He sighed, walking out of her bedroom. As he left, he heard Aurora say, "He must really hate it there."

Luxa sighed. "Is it bad if I am happy about that?"

He was too far away to hear Aurora's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 3

Gregor had always been embarrassed at how the people of Regalia looked at him with aw and praised him. Now though, as he followed Luxa through the city, he couldn't help but wish that those times were back. Now the people looked at him with fear and slight disgust. Luxa, however, did not notice this. She walked slightly ahead of him, her head held high, just like always. Gregor though, had his down, if only so he didn't have to look at people's faces. The only thing that brought him any comfort was the fact that he had put his headphones in, turned up to full volume. Too bad the sound of music can't blast out the thoughts in your head.

Luxa turned and walked into a building, Gregor following. He pulled out his headphones and turned off his MP3 player. The man in the building bowed to Luxa.

"It is a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence, my queen."

Luxa nodded at him. "Heb informed me that you had something to tell me? Something that you did not want others to know?"

"The boy-"

"This is the Hero, Sly. He can be trusted. What you have to tell me is pertaining to him, no?"

"No," the old man rasped out. "That was a cover. Can never trust those guards. They're the reason your father died, you know."

"No. That was proven false."

"That's what they tell you, my queen, so that you feel safe I always told Abaddon that guards are like friends. They'll turn on you in a heartbeat."

"Sly-"

"Never trust anyone, my precious. They'll all squeal in the end. Everyone is out to get you. You know-"

"Sly, the message," Luxa reminded.

"Oh right." He straightened up slightly. "Me and Sors went out of Regalia-"

"Sly, you know that is dangerous."

"I had Sors with me!"

"Regardless of your bond, it is not good for either of you to put yourself at such risk."

"Woman, would you just let me finish?"

Gregor had never heard anyone address Luxa in such a manor but she just nodded. "Go on."

"So, Sors and I went outside of Regalia. But not too far because that would be dangerous." He cleared his throat. 'So, while we were there, we heard talking."

Luxa frowned. "Voices?"

"Yes. At first, I thought that they were in my head again. But no. Sors heard them too." Sly looked at Gregor hard. "They were talking about a Flamer. You ever been around a Flamer, boy?"

Gregor shook his head. "No."

"Good. Deadly creatures, these Flamers." Sly looked back at his queen. "That is why I called you here, Luxa. To tell you of the Flamer. I couldn't tell those no good guards. They killed your father, you know."

Luxa just smiled at him. "I know, Sly."

The old man smiled at her. "You are a good girl, Luxa. Your father would be proud."

"Thank you, Sly." She turned to leave. "Be careful, roaming outside the city limits."

"Outside the city?" The old man seemed confused. "Me? Never."

"Goodbye, Sly."

"Goodbye."

As they left, Gregor felt his stomach flop. "What's a Flamer, Luxa?"

"It is merely legend," she dismissed his fears. "Nothing to worry about."

"Why did we come to see…Sly?"

"You because he told Heb that he had information that was about blazers. I, however, make it a point to visit him from time to time."

"How do you know him?"

"Sly? My father knew him. He is not well. His family was killed in the same attack my father was killed in. Vikus used to visit him and take me with him."

"He's…crazy."

Luxa rolled her eyes. "That is why people don't like you, Overlander. You're judgmental."

Oh yeah, he's judgmental. "People don't like me? I didn't notice."

Luxa looked around, seeming to notice the stares he was getting for the first time. "Do not worry, Overlander. It does not matter what they think. Win another battle against a Gnawer or a Shaker and you will have you legions of girls surrounding you again."

Great. His options were to be surrounded by girls or be hated. When did the first option become so bad to him?

* * *

Gregor felt weird, being in Luxa's room. What was even weirder was being on her bed. Luxa, however, didn't feel weird in the slightest. He laid next to her as she sat next to him, cross-legged, going over a scroll, mumbling to herself.

"What is that, anyways?"

She glanced at him. "Just old writings about fallen royalty."

"Why do you have to study it?"

"The better educated, the better prepared."

"So basically, they're making you."

"N…basically."

He smiled at her. "I don't understand why everyone wants to be you. It seems like it sucks."

She shrugged, still looking at him. "It has its high points."

"Like what?"

"Like meeting you."

She leaned down and he leaned up, meeting in the middle. Gregor had noticed that they were kissing a lot more on this trip than in past. Maybe it was the fact that they knew they only had till Friday or maybe it was the fact that they were getting closer. Whatever the reason, Gregor was glad.

He closed his eyes as she went back to the scroll, silently wishing he could find sleep. No such luck as someone walked into the room.

"Queen Luxa, your presence is requested."

Luxa looked up from the scroll to one of her guards. "Where?"

"In the tactics room. The Overlander is wished to come too."

"Thank you, Kennard."

He nodded before walking away. Luxa looked down at Gregor. "You are right."

"I know…about what?"

"Being a queen. It does suck."

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Luxa," commented Javan as Gregor and Luxa walked into the room.

"I was just informed of a meeting, Javan. I am not always in other's way, waiting for commands like you. I have a life."

Javan narrowed his eyes at her but nothing more on the topic was said. Mareth cleared his throat before beginning.

"As we all know, there have been reports of weird activity near the Firelands. We have sent scouts out there but few have returned. Those who have report nothing unusual." Mareth looked at Gregor. "We believe that The Prophecy of Fire is upon us."

Gregor frowned. "The what?"

"The second prophecy that calls you Hero," Luxa reminded him. "Mareth, can we be sure of this?"

"No. But this seems like the right time."

"We still do not know what the creature is that the prophecy mentions," pointed out the queen.

"Could it be the Flamers?" Gregor asked. Everyone else in the room besides he and Luxa laughed. Luxa elbowed him.

"Gregor, I told you, those are myth," hissed Luxa.

"But Sly said that he heard people talking about it."

Javan looked at him. "Sly? Why were you around that old fool?"

"I took him with me to visit Sly." Luxa shook her head. "Gregor, I told you, Sly's not well."

Embarrassed, Gregor shrugged. "You said the Firelands. I just figured a Flamer would-"

"Let's just move on, shall we?" Mareth asked with a smile. "No, Luxa, we do not know what the creature is but the Hero is here and I think that now would be the best time to at the least, send him out there, and see what he can find."

"Yes-" Luxa was cut off by Gregor.

"I can't leave Regalia."

Emmett, the only one seated because of his injuries, shook his head. "What use would you be to us then?"

Luxa rolled her eyes. "He will go."

"L-" Gregor tried.

"Tomorrow then," Perdita decided. "We are done here."

"Luxa," Gregor hissed as they walked out of the room. "I can't leave-"

"Overlander, they are right. You are no use to them by staying in Regalia."

"But-"

"I said _them_, Gregor." Now in the hallways, she turned to face him, talking in whispers as not to let others onto their conversation. "Sure, I would be fine with you staying in the Underland and never fighting but others will not be. Right now, they think that you are dangerous enough."

"Luxa, my dad-"

"They are taking you back when the week is up regardless. It is better to at least attempt to finish this before then."

"Look, Lux, my dad already-"

"Fine Gregor," she gave in, "do not help us. The next time you come back, we will all be dead however. It is your choice."

He sighed. "Why do you always make me feel bad for making the right decisions?"

Luxa smiled, realizing that she won.

* * *

"Greetings, Hero," Isaac said with a bow. "It is good so see you again."

Gregor smiled at him. "Hey."

"And I see you wear the Ring of Kings."

"What?"

"Isaac, do you not have somewhere to be?" Luxa asked from her spot on the couch next to Gregor. "Why are you here?"

"To see the Overlander, partly but, to also talk with you." Isaac straightened a little. "Why is it that you do not approve of my marriage proposal to Nerissa?"

Luxa rolled her eyes. "I don't not approve but I do not think-"

"Why? I care about your cousin."

"And that is fine." Luxa looked back down at the scroll that was in her lap.

Isaac shook his head. "Luxa-"

"Go away, Isaac. You will not change my mind. If you wish to wed Nerissa, that is fine."

He shook his head again before walking out of the room. Gregor thought back to the conversation he overheard between Luxa and Nerissa. That must have been what they were talking about.

"Lux?"

"I do not want to talk about it, Overlander."

"Not about their wedding. I was going to ask something else."

She sighed, looking at him. "What?"

"…What is the Ring of Kings?"

"Nothing." She got up. "I will be back."

"Lux-"

"It's nothing. Really."

Gregor sighed, lying down on the couch. He had been waiting for her to come back for ten minutes when Aurora flew into the room. She landed in the corner of the room.

"Where is Luxa?"

"I don't know. She said she went to go do something."

Aurora folded in her wings. "I shall wait."

It was silent again, like it always was when it was just him and Aurora. Their only real commonality was Luxa so, without her, there was only awkwardness.

"Aurora? Do you know what this ring really means?"

"What do you mean, Gregor?"

"Isaac said that it was the Ring of Kings and you mentioned it causing problems."

Aurora took a moment to answer. "The ring has-"

"I am back." Luxa walked in, holding even more scrolls. She looked at her bond. "Did you need something, Aurora?"

The bat shook her head. "I heard that we are going on a quest?"

"Yes. Soon." Luxa made Gregor sit up before she sat down, sighing.

"Why do you have to go through so many scrolls?" Gregor asked Luxa.

"I had under two years and I will take full control. Vikus wishes for me to freshen up on history."

"It's going to take you two years?" Gregor seemed skeptical.

"We have had many kings and queens, Gregor. Not only that but I must study wars, migration of others, crop failures."

"And this is going to help you be a better queen?"

"I am already a wonderful queen."

"Yeah, okay."

She elbowed him. "I am."

"I didn't say you weren't," said Gregor, rubbing his chest where she hit it.

Luxa sat some of the scrolls on the table before rolling out one in her lap. Gregor sat there for thirty minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Luxa, I'm bored."

She groaned. "Then go do something."

"Like what? All there is training and I think I've proven that I can't do that."

"Then go sleep. You're good at that."

"I'm not tired."

"I am busy, Gregor."

"Come on, Luxa. You don't even want to study those stupid scrolls."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Anything would be better than this."

Luxa sighed. "You want to go flying?"

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes. It was not hard," Luxa said with a flip of her hand.

"Were you scared?"

"No. I never get scared, Gregor."

"Oh yeah, okay."

"I don't."

"I bet your more scared than all of us. You can just hide it well."

Luxa shrugged. "Believe what you want but you are wrong."

"Sure I am."

"You are."

"Okay."

Luxa pushed him slightly. "You make me hate you sometimes."

"Oh, I do?"

"Yeah."

"Well you make me love you sometimes…but not now."

"You-"

"I thought that we agreed we would not use that word?" Aurora butted in. "Again, may I remind you that I have no option but to listen to you so please at least let me enjoy it."

Luxa rolled her eyes. They were sitting facing each other, having to touch a little to do so. Luxa leaned over to Gregor, her hand on his leg. He smiled at her, reaching up to move some hair behind her ear.

"What is this?"

He looked down at her hand. Thank God she was feeling the MP3 player. He reached into his pocked, pulling it out. "My MP3 player."

"Yes…you had those things in your ears when we went to visit Sly."

"Yeah." Gregor turned it on, turning the volume down some as to not blast Luxa's ears out. "Here."

He had to help her put them in her ears, which meant getting closer to her so he didn't complain. Luxa frowned.

"What is it?"

"Music."

"All it is doing is screaming."

He rolled his eyes. Girls. He must have said that aloud because Luxa pushed him.

"I did not say I did not like it. I just pointed out a fact."

"So you like it?"

"No."

"Then it's because you're a girl."

"I am sure there are girls that like this screaming 'music'." She looked at him. "They are not girls?"

"They are. Just not one like you. They're better."

Luxa rolled her eyes, looking at the device. "How does it scream?"

"What?"

"How does it make the music come out?"

"Just like a girl to want to know how."

She pushed him again. "But how?"

"I don't know." He started flipping through songs, amazing Luxa. It landed on some rap song that Gregor did not know. As a rule of getting the MP3 player, he also had to share it with Lizzie. He hated it but somewhere along the timeline of her life, she had fallen in love with the stuff.

"I like this better."

Gregor gave Luxa a look. "What?"

"This is a lot better than that screaming thing."

"Luxa, you can't even understand what they're saying."

"Yes you can! More than with the screaming people. It sounds as if they are being tortured."

He started to change it but Luxa snatched the music player from him. "Lux-"

"No. Leave it."

Gregor groaned. "You're as hopeless as Lizzie."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. How could you like _50 Cent_ over _Between the Buried and Me_?"

Luxa frowned. "Those are odd names. Overlanders are weird."

Sighing, Gregor shook his head. "They are not their names. They're-"

He just stopped. Luxa cocked her head at him. "What is wrong-"

"Shhh. We are not over Shaker land."

"Gregor-"

"I hear them." He smiled. Finally, the kill he had been waiting for. Forget Luxa and her love for _T-pain_, _Lil Wayne_ and the like. This is why he loved the Underland. Luxa factored in but the kill… "Aurora, fly over them."

"Gregor-"

"Not now."

"We gave them this land."

He looked at her. "What?"

"We traded it to them."

"In exchanged for?"

"…It was in order to avoid war."

Even hearing this did not make his bloodlust feeling stop rising. "I can't kill them?"

"No, Gregor."

He leaned against her. "This sucks."

She sighed, taking the headphones out of her ears. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged. Luxa put the headphones in his ears, kissing each ear after. She then flipped through the songs like she had seen Gregor do until she landed on something loud and noisy.

* * *

Gregor wasn't sleeping but he was close to it. His still had that tired, bloodthirsty feeling. Luxa had apparently taken the headphones out of his ears, as he could hear when Howard started talking.

"Luxa."

She groaned. "Howard, go away."

"No. You and Gregor cannot go off together. And what is in your ears?"

"Nothing." Luxa took out the headphones, putting them back in Gregor's. He wasn't awake enough to change it from _T.I. _to something else. "Why can we not just go off together, cousin? We are safe."

"For one, no you're not. He might be but you-"

"Are you implying that Gregor would hurt me?"

Howard was silent for a moment. "He attacked Emmett."

"I have felt tempted to do the same. The only difference is I would not have stopped."

"He didn't stop, Luxa. Mareth had to get him away. He would have killed him."

It was silent for a moment. "He would never hurt me on purpose."

"He wouldn't Emmett either, Luxa."

"Go away, Howard. I did not ask for your opinion."

Nike made a noise, as if clearing her throat. "Perhaps we should leave them along, Howard. The Overlander seems to be sleeping, anyways."

"He always sleeps before he kills."

"Shut up!" Luxa yelled at her cousin.

Howard did not speak for a moment. "He wears the ring, Luxa."

Luxa regained her composure. "Does he? I didn't notice-"

"Luxa, everyone thought that ring was lost."

"Why would anyone be shocked that my father gave it to me?"

Howard, again, chose his words carefully. "Eno was supposed to get it. Without him, everyone assumed Emmett. You…you were just never-"

"Well I have it and that is all that matters."

"No, you don't have it, Gregor has it."

Luxa scoffed. "And?"

"Why, Luxa?"

"It is mine and I can do as I wish with it."

"Luxa, even if he wasn't going to die, you could never…I mean…You and Gregor…You are not planning on-"

"Who said that I was?"

"Then why does he have the ring?"

"I gave it to him. That is all that matters."

"And what of when the Guardian comes?"

Luxa did not comment. "Go away Howard. It is just a stupid ring."

"It has been worn by-"

"I know. I am not stupid. My father told me to take it, that I would know what to do with it. And I do. I am doing exactly what I want. It is none of your concern."

"Two years from now Luxa, when he is dead, you will hate yourself for not excepting the facts and just letting go."

Luxa laughed. "Cousin, do you not know me at all? I love myself too much to ever hate anything about me."

* * *

"See Overlander?" Luxa smiled at him. It was after dinner and they were in her part of the palace, Hazard on one couch, them on the other. "We got through the whole day and your dad didn't make you leave. Told you."

"Yeah because he had meetings."

Luxa shrugged. "At least he is well enough to hold a job. He was very ill when he left the Underland that first time."

Gregor hadn't really thought about that. "Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Lux, I am about done with your ego for the day."

She frowned at him before brightening. "Can I listen to your screaming thing?"

"No."

Again with the frown. "Why not?"

"Its battery will die."

"What happens then?"

"It won't work."

"How do you stop this battery from dying."

"You charge it."

"Then why don't you-"

"I'm in the Underland, Luxa. I don't have a charger."

"Oh."

He sighed at the look on her face. "I just want it to last at least part of the quest. But when I do listen to it, you can too."

She smiled again. Hazard was on the other couch, talking to Demeter. Gregor noticed that Demeter was nothing like Thalia was. Where as Thalia was always laughing, always looking for a good job, Demeter was more silent, more nervous.

"What screaming thing are you talking about, Luxa?" Hazard asked, curious.

"It plays music." She reached into Gregor's pocket, pulling it out. "See-"

"Luxa, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't just reach into my pants."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just don't." Because Overlander pant's pockets were very deep.

Luxa shook her head before looking at Hazard. "It is late, Hazard. You should go to sleep."

"Why? So you can kiss Gregor?"

"Hazard-"

"I'm going." He stood up and walked out of the room, Demeter following. Luxa laid her head on Gregor's shoulder. He looked down at her. She looked like she was falling asleep.

"Hey Luxa?"

She made a noise.

"Are you…sleeping?"

She made another noise.

"You want me to go?"

She made another noise.

"Lux?"

She didn't make any noise. Gregor sighed, running a hand down her arm. He stood slowly, positioning Luxa on the couch.

"Night Lux," he whispered, headed out of the room. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled from the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 4

"Where is Emmett?" Luxa asked, a slightly joyful tone coming into her voice. Gregor felt sick. He knew that she wasn't happy about him hurting Emmett but she defiantly wasn't losing any sleep over it. "Will he not be ac-"

"Here I am Luxa." He walked into the room, a woman beside him. "I knew it would be you to miss me. You were always my favorite sister."

"I am not your sister."

"Closest thing I've got."

"Guess again. I've already had a brother and look where he is now."

Mareth coughed, getting their attention. "Now, I will proceed to explain how this quest will go about. Howard, you have served us good as a medic on past trips, and we are thankful that you will on this trip too but, as Emmett will not be able to attend, we had to replace him. Katina was one of our top fighter but then she decided study medicine. She would be a wonderful addition."

"Better than Emmett," mumbled Luxa to Gregor. He didn't hear her though. He was too concentrated on Katina. A wonderful addition indeed…wait, no. It's just…where Luxa was lacking, Katina wasn't…again, no. But Katina was older than Luxa, more around Emmett's age and was more…developed in places. Not that Luxa wasn't great. She was! He loved her…but Katina…

"Try not to drool too much," whispered Emmett as he went over to Gregor. Luxa heard this and rolled her eyes. Emmett turned his attention to Luxa. "So, _Lux_, gonna miss me on the trip?"

"I do not know when you assumed we became friends, Emmett, but you are greatly mistaken. Gregor can be friends with you, Aurora can, everyone can but I still hate you."

Only Emmett and Gregor heard this, as the others were listening to Katina talk. Not that Gregor wasn't too. Because he was, oh he was.

Emmett was unaffected by Luxa's attitude. "So, Lux-"

"If you do not stop calling me that-"

"Is that name like the couch? Reserved for only Overlanders?"

Gregor was tired of them talking. Mostly because he couldn't hear Katina. "Leave her alone, Emmett. You know how annoying she is."

Luxa pushed him before looking at Mareth, clearly agitated. Whether it was from Gregor's obvious interest in Katina or Emmett, Gregor wasn't certain but he knew she was not going to be fun to travel with. "Can we not continue, Mareth?"

"Right," he shook his head. "Anyways, you will travel to the Firelands. As you know, that means crossing Hades Hall. Many of you have had to put up with the wind currents and know what a bad experience that can be for you, mostly the Fliers. Try to keep away from those as much as possible but I know you will have to deal with them. Just be careful. After that, the issues seem to vary. Some say that it has to do with 'The Queen' and others talk about a bigger volcano. As far as I know, there is not a bigger one but according to a few, there is. We do not want any unnecessary deaths," he seemed to look right at Gregor. "All of you are to be careful. Understood?"

They all nodded, getting onto their Fliers. Gregor noticed that Katina had a white one, pure white. Luxa noticed him staring.

"Remember, don't drool," she mocked him and Emmett once. Such talent.

"Luxa-"

She held up her hand as the two of them settled onto Aurora. He shook his head. Luxa wasn't even supposed to be coming on the trip. When Gregor and Vikus were going over it though, Luxa had drilled it in Vikus's head that it mentioned her. As they flew off, Gregor reached into his bag, pulling out the prophecy.

_He has risen from his fiery, long forgotten grave_

_Only on this quest are those who are brave_

_Rescue merely what is worthy to save_

_Bring the Hero from above_

_May his fight for peace be that of a dove_

_However, he will fight when push comes to shove_

_Injuries from the last quest healed _

_With her help the key shall be revealed_

_Without her it cannot be killed_

_Though he may be wrapped in hate_

_His skills are his best trait_

_The Hero will have to learn to wait_

_Do no celebrate when he is dead_

_There is more for you to dread_

_Be quick to put them to bed_

_Death follows him wherever he goes_

_How long can he fight, no one knows_

_Tread lightly Hero, or you will become one of their woes_

Vikus could not help Gregor much on this one. It seemed that he would only be able to decode it as it happened. Luxa, however, had already decided what role she played. And, next to his, it of course was the most important.

_Injuries from the last quest healed _

_With her help the key shall be revealed_

_Without her it cannot be killed_

When Luxa spoke, the injuries she mentioned was the cut she suffered at the blade of a Slicer. When he and Vikus were alone, the man told Gregor that it meant her wounds about Eno, if it was her at all. Maybe it was Katina…Hmmm… Gregor shook his head.

* * *

"Have you ever been in a wind current, Devera?" Gregor asked the white bat, who's name he had just learned.

"No," she replied. "Nike has told me of it though. It does not seem enjoyable."

"At least you do not have a large wingspan," murmured Aurora. "It was hard for Ares."

Luxa looked up. She had been silent most of the trip. "Yes, it was."

Gregor still didn't fully under this about Luxa and Aurora. In their healing, you would mention the person, not try to banish them from your thoughts like Gregor did. Luxa would still bring up things about Henry and, like earlier, Eno. That was how they healed. He didn't heal that way though and he didn't like the comment. But…Aurora and Luxa knew Ares longer and better than Gregor. If that was what it took for them to heal, he had to let it go.

"It is a lot quiet with out children with us," Howard commented.

They were resting for a little, waiting before entering Hades Hall. They were having to take a longer way then before, as the Swag had collapsed. It seemed so long ago that The Prophecy of Time loomed over Gregor's head.

"Yes," Nike agreed. "Not as much fun though."

Katina smiled. "It's nice, how close you all are."

"What?" Gregor looked up at her.

"You six, Emmett, Mareth, your sisters, Hazard…I am sure that you all hold very fond memories together."

Howard laughed a little. "Memories are one thing. Closeness is another."

"I'm sure you all are very close. To be able to put up with each other-"

Luxa snorted. "Hardly."

"Yes," her cousin agreed. "Hardly."

"Well," Katina started, "I am sure the Overlander feels close to you guys. Right Gregor?"

He shrugged, feeling weird around her. Luxa rolled her eyes. Katina sighed.

"You all seem like you have fun together on quests. Perhaps I chose the wrong one to go on."

"Perhaps," Luxa agreed, her meaning totally different. Gregor rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we should get going," said Howard, standing.

The Flier's, however, were very cautious. Nike made Howard double check the bag before they took off. They had been going for about ten minutes when the first one hit. The humans were all knocked off their Fliers. Gregor was closest to Aurora, who was screaming, just like before. Gregor flashed back to Ares but he had to force the memory from his mind and concentrate on helping the Fliers. After figuring out the currents again, Gregor worked his way onto Aurora, Luxa already on. She was whispering things to Aurora as she tried to hold down her wings. The powerful wings were about to break Gregor's grip but he pushed them down against back against the golden bat's body. Luxa turned her head slightly to look at him. After they guided Aurora to safety, Gregor went back out to help.

He hadn't even thought about the fact that Katina would have no idea how to do that. She was trying to mimic what the others had down with their Fliers. Well, if he had to help her… Gregor got behind Katina, forcing down Devera's white wings. Once they got to the cave they left Aurora in, Howard was there with Nike. The bats were exhausted. Luxa frowned at Gregor but he ignored it, sitting next to her.

"So we're staying here for awhile?" He asked Howard. The young medic nodded.

"The Fliers need to rest."

Katina smiled that the Hero. "Thank you for helping me."

Again, he faltered slightly. "It…you're welcome."

Luxa made a noise, having noticed his nervousness. The other girl didn't notice, still all smiles. She wasn't as negative as Luxa at all. Hmmm…

The Fliers were sleeping and were likely to stay that way for an hour or two. Luxa was sitting next to Gregor, ignoring him. Great…he knew this quest was a bad idea. Katina and Howard were locked in a heated debate about some sort of medicine used in The Fount that Regalia does not tend to use. Such a waste of a voice…

"Drooling rule," Luxa whispered to him.

"Luxa," he sighed. "Why are you always jealous?"

She frowned. "I am not-"

"Want to listen to my MP3 player?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

He wanted to save the power but he couldn't deal with jealous Luxa. He could barely deal with egotistical Luxa! He pulled it out.

"Here."

She stared at the headphones for a second before putting them in the wrong ear. He sighed, changing them for her.

"Gregor, this is that screaming stuff."

He took one headphone out of her ear, putting it in his. "We're sharing. We listen to a song I want and then that crap you want."

She frowned before leaning against him. "Whatever."

"Ha! You said it."

"…Shut up."

He smiled down at her. "You're in a bad mood. Guess sleeping on the couch does that to you."

"I am not in a bad mood. And I did go to bed eventually," responded Luxa. "There, the screaming is over. Put it on something good."

"Good, she says," Gregor mocked. He put it on something Lizzie would listen to before looking at Katina again. Howard looked over at him and Luxa.

"What are those things in your ears, Overlander? Luxa had them before."

"Yeah, they play music."

Katina seemed interested. "Music?"

Luxa rolled her eyes, as if two days ago, she wouldn't had said the same thing. Gregor ignored her though.

"Yeah." He pulled the headphone out of his ear before gently taking the other from Luxa. Though, it honestly matter how gently he took it, she was still going to be mad. Whatever. Getting up, he went over to Katina and Howard. He handed her the headphones. "Here. Put them in your ears."

She looked skeptical but did it. And she put them in right. He was starting to wonder if Luxa purposely pretended not to know, just so he could do it for her. Gregor pressed play, letting Katina's ears fill with the wonders of _Kanye West_. Gregor wasn't even completely sure who that was! Katina frowned, taking them out of her ears.

"Here, Howard. See if you enjoy it."

The young medic put them in his ears. "What is the point of it?"

Gregor shrugged. Figured only Luxa would like it... "I don't know. It's just music. But you're not listening to the good stuff. This is the junk Lizzie listens to. Here."

He changed the song to something he would like. Howard pulled them from his ears. "That is just noise."

"Told you," Luxa called over from her spot on the ground.

Howard handed them to Katina. She put them in her ears. She frowned for a second before shrugging. "Better than what it was before."

Gregor smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Katina agreed again, smiling back at him. She handed them back to him and Gregor went back over to Luxa. This time, she put them b_o_th in her ears, perfectly fine.

"Lux, I thought we were both going to listen?"

"And I thought you weren't going to drool."

He sighed, not even defending himself. He put it on a song he didn't know, knowing that she would like it. Luxa didn't lean against him again, which he accounted to her being jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 5

Gregor liked how Luxa kissed, how she laughed, the way she was independent, how you always knew what her thoughts were. He hated everything else. As they flew through the Hades Hall, she refused to talk to him. All because he thought someone else was hot! It wasn't fair. She didn't really think that he'd never look at another girl, did she? Besides, it's not like anything would ever happen with him and Katina. She was so much older than him…sigh…Not that he wants something to happen! Moreover, he is not keeping her from look at other guys. She's welcome to look at any others that are with him. It's not his fault that the only guys she ever is around are either way older than her, relatives, or guys she hates. He might like that fact but it was fate. He didn't make it that way, God did.

"Are you still not talking to me?"

Luxa said nothing.

Howard, who was on Nike, looked over at them. He seemed almost…happy about this. Gregor looked down, playing with his ring. What did it mean, exactly? Ring of Kings…it sounded self-explanatory but Luxa didn't want to make him king. Right now, she didn't even want him flying with her!

"You all seem so happy, from afar," Katina commented, more to herself. "But being here with you…do you always argue?"

"No," Howard tried.

"Yes," said Gregor.

Luxa made a noise, apparently not speaking to any of them. Katina laughed a little.

"You two are so cute, together."

Even Luxa looked at her. Gregor frowned. "What?"

"You and Luxa. The way you fight and argue," laughed the woman. "You act as if you could ever-"

"Perhaps you should mind your own business," suggested Luxa.

Katina smiled at Luxa. "You are always so angry, Luxa."

Luxa snorted but said nothing. Gregor looked back down at his ring. No, not his ring. Luxa's ring. It wasn't his. He wasn't keeping it…was he?

* * *

They were in still Hades Hall when it happened, trapped in a wind current. Luxa had gotten Aurora to safety when she went back to help with Nike. She was going past Devera when Gregor and Katina lost their grips on her wings. It came lose, hitting Luxa in the eyes. She made a small noise, but helped get Nike in nonetheless.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked, seeming to be breathless herself.

Luxa turned away from them all. "Fine."

"Luxa, let me see-" Howard tried.

"It is fine."

"Let me see," he demanded.

Luxa finally turned, letting them see her eye…or around it at least. It was swollen badly. Devera seemed upset.

"I am sorry-"

"It is not your fault," Luxa said though her voice said otherwise. Nike closed her eyes, going to sleep. After a moment, Devera and Aurora did too.

Howard sighed, looking at his cousin's eye. "It looks like you might have broken your eye socket-"

"Don't touch it," Luxa turned away from him. Howard just rolled his eyes, going over to his medicine bag. "Take these. It will help with the swelling. How bad is the pain?"

"It is nothing." She took the pills from him.

"You do not need pain killers?"

"No."

Shaking his head, Howard sat down. "Alright, Luxa."

Luxa went further away from them, sitting against a wall. She pulled her legs to her chest, laying her head on his knees. Katina looked at Gregor.

"Thank you, for helping with Devera."

He blushed, only lightly. "It was nothing."

She just smiled at him before sitting down near Howard. Gregor went over to Luxa, sitting close enough that they touched a little.

"How's your eye?" He asked.

Luxa said nothing, making him sigh.

"Come on, Lux."

She still didn't say anything.

"Fine." He leaned against the wall behind him. "Be that way."

He closed his eyes and was that way for a few minutes when he felt Luxa's hand slip into one of his own. He smiled a little, not speaking, as not to ruin it.

* * *

"Now where?" Devera asked as they passed a volcano.

Howard shook his head. "We are not sure. We just know that scouts have reporting things. They do not say what. We are lucky if they return at all."

That sunk in for a moment before Katina spoke. "What if we stay here? We will eat and then rest, yes?"

Smiling, Howard nodded at her. "Excellent suggestion, Katina."

Luxa rolled her eyes…or one of them at least. The other was still swollen. She sat down by herself once they landed, looking just a angry as before. Gregor rolled his eyes, sitting next to her.

"What's your issue?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, okay."

"I liked whatever better."

He smiled a little. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Whatever Luxa."

She pushed him a little. "Whatever, Gregor."

He looked at her. "How's your eye?"

She shrugged. "It hurts."

"Thought it was nothing?"

She frowned. "Silence, Overlander."

"What? No shut up?" He just smiled at her. "And I thought that I was rubbing off on you…"

Luxa ignored him. In an almost silent voice, she asked, "So you like Katina, right?"

"Luxa," he sighed. "Why are you so-"

"It doesn't matter," she commented with a shrug.

"What doesn't?"

"You liking her."

"Why doesn't-"

"We're not anything, right?"

He looked hard at her. He wasn't going to beg her to be anything to him. Gregor knew what she was doing and she wasn't going to mess with his head. "No, I guess we're not."

That was not the answer Luxa was expecting but she recovered quickly. She watched Howard make the fire for a moment. "Right. And nothing could ever happen between us anyways."

"Yeah," he agreed, now not sure where she was headed. Luxa was smart though and could think on her feet, whether it be in battle or in dealing with Gregor.

"Like nothing could ever happen between you and Katina."

"Y- Wait. Why's that?"

Luxa smirked. "She is clearly does not have to follow the drool rule when it comes to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you wish." With that, Luxa stood up, walking over to Aurora. How was it that she always won their fights? He could beat her in battle but not in talking.

* * *

Howard had first watch so, Gregor laid down to go to sleep. Luxa was close to him but still kept her distance. He closed his eyes for what only felt like a moment but turned out to be much longer.

"Overlander, it is your watch."

He looked at Howard for a moment before getting up. "Yeah, thanks, Howard."

Howard went over to where Nike was and laid down near her. Gregor sighed, sitting up. Watch was so boring.

"You talk to yourself a lot now."

He looked at Luxa. "Shhh. Go back to sleep."

She moved closer to him. "Why? So you can drool?"

He was really getting tired of her. "No. I hadn't even thought about-"

"Shut up. You know you have."

"See, I'm rubbing off of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you say shut up before I came? What about whatever?" He looked down at her. "You are very influenced by me."

"I am not. You are influenced by me."

"How?"

"I influenced you to come back here."

"No."

"Are you saying that you did not wish to come see me?"

"I didn't. We're technically nothing, right?"

Luxa frowned, closing her eyes. Gregor sighed.

"Night Luxa."

She didn't say anything.

"I love you," he added softly. Luxa smiled a little but still didn't say anything.

* * *

Gregor interlaced their fingers. "Ready?"

Luxa shrugged. "You will not win."

He said nothing on that. "Go."

Luxa pushed back on his fingers but he was stronger than her. He pushed back, pulling her hands down. Luxa bit her lip.

"Come on Lux, just say mercy."

"No," she ground out.

He pushed a little harder. "Come on."

"Ow, Gregor!"

He slacked slightly. "Just say- Ah!"

Luxa took the opportunity to push against him, forcing his fingers back. "Mercy?"

"Yes!"

She let his hands go. "Told you I would win."

Howard rolled his eyes, finishing eating. "Stop it."

Katina giggled. "You guys are still cute. Like little children."

That put Luxa back into her bad mood. Gregor sighed. "If we're all done eating, can't we go now?"

Nodding, Howard put the bags on Nike's back. "Yes."

Gregor looked around, sighing. The Fire Lands… He got onto Aurora. This trip was turning out to suck. All that had happened so far was that Luxa yelled at him and said that they weren't together. Joy…

"What are we going to look for?" Devera asked, opening her pure colored wings.

"I don't know," Howard admitted. "Gregor? Any ideas?"

"No."

They were flying for a few seconds when there was a loud noise, almost like thunder. Gregor thought that it was raining for a second before he realized that they were underground. What was that?

"The ceiling is caving in!" Howard yelled after a moment. They bats flew as fast as possible, dodging falling rocks. One hit Aurora's wing, pulling her down. Luxa fell off, onto the hard ground. Gregor couldn't focus on her for long though because he fell off Aurora too. When he fell, however, he fell off the side of a cliff. He yelled, hoping that Nike or Devera would catch him. They didn't though. Luckily, the ground wasn't too far off. Rocks were still falling. He was afraid of being hit with them but them a striped belly laid over him, shielding him. After few minute, it was silent.

"Nike?" He mumbled against the ground. She moved a little, letting him up. Aurora was next to them, laying on the ground. "Are you both okay?"

"Aurora's wing is not. I am fine." Nike looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

The princess laid a wing over Aurora. Looking above them, Gregor saw that the falling rocks had formed a barrier over them, like a ceiling. There was enough room for a Flier to get through, just barely.

"Aurora, can you fly?" He asked her.

The Flier shook her head. "My wing has a tear in it. It should heal soon but as for now, no."

He sighed. "There's a hole in the ceiling."

"We cannot leave Aurora," Nike said, looking hard at him.

"I know _we_ can't but you can."

"What do you mean?"

"I stay here with Aurora and you go."

"But what if you need me?"

"How? We're stuck down here, alone. You go find the others."

Nike made a sighing noise. "Aurora? You will be fine with the Overlander?"

"Yes."

Nike fluttered her wings. Seeing the look in Gregor's eyes made her pause. It was that look as he prepared for a fight, as he got ready to kill. "Overlander, remember what Mareth said. No unnecessary deaths."

He nodded. "I know."

He did know. The look in his eye was there but it was also mixed with hope. He wouldn't kill anyone on purpose unless they tried to hurt him or Aurora. And if someone did try to hurt them, may God have mercy because Gregor didn't.

Nike flapped her wings, lifting off the ground. Gregor watched her fly through the hole before looking at Aurora. Lucky for her, the rock had not trapped her wing under so there was just a long gash on the top of it, where the rock had been. She looked like she was in pain though.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Aurora smiled at him a little. "Fine. Perfectly fine. You?"

"Eh," he shrugged, smiling back. "Been better."

Aurora had never been one for humor, and maybe it was just the left over adrenaline, but she laughed, hard. For a second, Gregor flashed back to the young flier that was lost in the same land. Aurora, however, wasn't laughing long. She stopped, looking somber.

"Overlander…do you think they're all right?"

"You mean Luxa, right?"

"…Yes."

He just gave her a small smile. "She's fine, Aurora. Perfectly fine."

* * *

Nike wasn't back and it had been two hours at least. Aurora was sleeping when the hole above them lit up red. Gregor sat up, staring up at it.

"Aurora, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "What is that light?"

"I don't know."

And just like that, it was gone. Neither spoke for a moment. After a few more minutes, Nike returned.

"I could not find anyone." She landed. "Rocks have blocked up off…and they cover the ground."

Gregor frowned. "You don't think that they were crushed…do you?"

Nike took in a breath. "I cannot say. Devera did not get knocked down, from what I saw. She also caught Howard. I believed they are all just sealed off from us."

"Luxa fell," Aurora said before making a noise, speaking to Nike in her native tongue. Nike responded the same way. Aurora fluttered her wings. "I am going to get her."

"You're injured."

"She could be bleeding to death. I must get to her."

Nike shook her head, making another high-pitched noise. Aurora responded in a low pitch. It seemed as if they were fighting. Gregor sighed.

"What if I go up there? Nike, you can drop me off and then come back to be with Aurora. If I see Luxa, I will get her."

Aurora looked at him before at Nike. "Did you see that red light?"

Nike nodded. "I was in another part of the cave. I did not see what made it."

"Luxa said that Sly mentioned a…Flamer."

"Aurora, you are not serious."

"I do not think that Overlander should go alone. He could get hurt."

"He will be fine." Nike looked at Gregor. "Come on."

He climbed onto Nike. When she flew through the hole, he had to lay flat against her back so they could fit. She dropped him on top of some rocks.

"If something attacks you, yell for me. I shall come."

"Right. And if something tries to get Aurora-"

"We will both be fine. Do not go too far. Luxa fell around here." With that, Nike flew away, back to her hurt friend.

"Luxa," Gregor called softly into the dark. "Are you here?"

Nothing. Was her really expecting something? Sighing, he continued to search, though it proved to be to no avail. Luxa just wasn't there. He finally came across something…a trail of blood. For a second his heart fell. Then her realized the only thing that would take her with it is one of the others! They had her and were bandaging her. He followed the trail a long way. He heard voices and saw lights from fires up ahead. What? He frowned. Something about this wasn't right.

He continued to follow the path. Eventually, he saw people. They were Underlanders but none that he knew. They seemed to be moving boulders and debris from whatever had happened around. Who were they? Were they friendly?

"Overlander, get down!" Someone hissed, pulling him behind a rock. Howard.

"Are you crazy?" He glared at Gregor. "You are going to get us caught."

"I thought that maybe they were friendly…"

He sighed. "I do not know if they are or not but I think they have Luxa."

Almost yelling, he said, "We have to go-"

"Gregor, shush!" He whispered yelled. "You do not think I know that? We cannot just go rushing in there to get her."

"But-"

"Have you seen anyone?"

"What?"

"Any of the others, Gregor."

"Yeah. Nike and Aurora are trapped. Well, not trapped. They can get out but Aurora's wing is hurt. Where are Katina and Devera?"

"They caught me but I fell off again. I do not know." He shook his head. "We need to go get Nike and Aurora."

"But what about Luxa?"

"We need to get the others first, Gregor. What good will it do if we are captured?"

He couldn't argue with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 6

"Katina!" Gregor yelled, walking around. "Devera!"

Nothing. He sighed. He had been searching _forever_, while Howard figured out how to get Aurora out. Gregor knew that they needed to hurry, so that they could go get Luxa. He hoped that whoever had her was taking care of whatever wound she had. Maybe they could even do something about her eye. He sure hoped so…

"Overlander!"

He felt someone hug him.

"Hey, I found you!" He smiled, hugging her back. Then he remembered Luxa, who was bleeding and captured. He moved away from her. "Where is Devera?"

Katina's face changed. "She is trapped. You must help me free her."

"Trapped?"

"Yes. Under rocks. She is not injured; she just cannot get out. We may need the others-"

"Howard's with Aurora and Nike."

"And Luxa?"

"We…think she got captured."

Katina shook her head. "Howard should stay with the other Fliers. Come, I left Devera alone when I heard you calling. Follow after me."

It was a short distance to where Devera was. She was trapped by the fallen rocks and had a look of despair on her white face. The pure Flier brightened a little when she saw the Hero.

"Overlander, you have come to help me?"

"As best as I can," he mumbled. "Katina, let's try to pick one of them up."

The woman regarded the Overlander with curiosity. "You do not appear muscular. But I suppose that if you are the Hero, you must have some underlying strength…"

Gregor shook his head. So beautiful but so annoying… thinking that made him remember Luxa. He had to hurry so they could get to her.

"Yeah, let's just see if we can pick one up."

It was slow work but they were able to do it. They got enough off of the Flier could free herself after much wiggling. She had a few scraps but nothing was broken.

"Devera!" Katina cried, hugging the bat. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine now. Where are the others?"

"This way," Gregor said, already walking off. He really needed to find Luxa. When he got back to where he had left Howard and the Fliers, they weren't there. "Howard!"

"Down here," came the young medic's voice from the hole. "I am tending to Aurora's wounds. Did you find them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, that is good. Now all we have to do is get Luxa back," called Howard from down below. "Nike is coming up to help you find her. I think it would be best if I stayed here with Aurora and you, Nike, Devera, and Katina go look for Luxa."

Nike was there in seconds. "You know where to begin to look, Overlander?"

"Yeah," he said, climbing onto the bat. He pointed out the direction and then they were off.

* * *

"Do you know any of them?" Katina asked Nike and Devera. "I have never seen them before."

"Perhaps they are from the Fount," suggested the white Flier.

"Most people from there were killed." Nike shook her head. "No, these are not from the Fount."

Gregor watched them from the cover of the rocks. "Wonder if they have something to do with the red light."

"More than likely," Nike agreed. "Did you see it, Katina?"

"Yes. It was most peculiar."

Gregor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So are we going to approach them, or what?"

Katina nodded. "Yes, let's"

"Remember what Mareth said," Nike gently reminded, opening her wings. Gregor ignored her, getting on. The two Fliers flew overhead as they approached the people. None of them seemed to notice the group as they approached. Gregor and Katina exchanged glances before the elder of the two spoke.

"Excuse us," Katina said to one of the people. That's when they notice them. One pulled out a sword, immediately going after Gregor. Apparently, they weren't friendly in the slightest. Gregor blocked the attack, suddenly missing the dagger he used to have. It was so much easier to fight with that thing. However, these people were not at all that skilled and it would have been a waste to have two weapons.

"Halt!" One man yelled. Suddenly, the other people just stopped fighting. This man clearly held some power. "Who goes there?"

"An Overlander, two Fliers, and a woman, sir," one reported. Gregor stopped attacking, mostly because his blazer sense hadn't kicked in. He still held his sword though, ready for attack.

The man in charge walked right up to them. "They have not seen the light yet."

"Yes, we have," Gregor said, taking the assumption that they were talking about the red light from before.

Ignoring them, the man stepped back. "Take them away."

It was not as an easy feat as it seemed, capturing the Hero and three of his friends. It was attainable, however. Especially after a threat of their precious queen's life. They all knew that to the people of Regalia would gladly offer up their lives before letting them take the life of their queen.

They were taken to a heavily guarded cave. Luxa was already there, sitting with her hands tied behind her back. After first, she seemed shocked to see them, but then she went back to her normal face. The guards forced them all down next to her.

"I see you have also been-"

"Not now, Luxa, alright?" Gregor said. He wasn't happy with this. He could have taken those people. He knew he could.

She made a face at him before seeming to realize two people were absent. "Where are Aurora and Howard?"

"Aurora has hurt her wing," Nike said. "Your cousin has stayed behind to be with her."

"Do you have your weapons?" Luxa asked the others.

Gregor shook his head. "No. They took them."

"Mine as well," she said, sighing. "It appears that Aurora and Howard are our only hope."

It wasn't that Gregor didn't have faith in Aurora and Howard. They were great and all, but putting all your faith in a flier with a broke wing and a medic seemed kind of hopeless.

"Your eye has gotten better," Katina commented, giving Luxa a once over. "The swelling has gone down."

Luxa said nothing to her. Instead, she spoke to Nike.

"How injured is Aurora?"

"Just a cut to her wing. Nothing new for her."

Luxa nodded a little, taking in the situation they were in. They were all tied up, save the fliers, but they could not send the fliers anywhere, because there were guards at the end of the cave and no doubt further in.

"Are you hurt?" Gregor asked her. "You fell kind of hard."

"They have tended to my wounds," she said, staring straight ahead. "Even had something for my eye."

He shifted a little, the ropes on his arms starting to burn. "Don't freak, but I'm going to pull apart these ropes."

"How?"

"I'm stronger than I appear," he said, pulling his hands apart as hard as he could. Three tries and, true to his word, the ropes broke. He moved his hands to in front of him, pushing the now broken rope away.

"Come here," he said, moving closer to her. "I'll untie you first."

As soon as she was free, Luxa stood and went to Nike, getting on. Gregor shook his head, untying Katina, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of her skin on his.

"Much thanks, Overlander," she said, smiling at him as she stood and went to Devera.

"Wait, guys," he said, looking at them. "Where exactly are we going to go?"

"To get back to Aurora, Overlander," Luxa said with an eye roll.

"But how, Luxa? They will notice us!" He looked her in the eyes. "We need a plan."

"I am sorry, _Ripred_, but that is not how I wish to do this quest." She looked away from him. "Nike, let's go."

Nike was hesitant. "What will we do if they attack us?"

"We will…well…they have no fliers," Luxa said. "It will be easy to get away from them."

"And then what?" Gregor asked. "We have no swords, Aurora is hurt-"

"We go back."

"What?"

Katina agreed with Luxa. "It is the only option. Now that we know that these people are out here, we will send more…qualified people. We don't even know what they want, really."

"If I get Howard's sword, I could take out all of them."

This time, Devera spoke.

"Part of being trustworthy, Overlander, is knowing when to give in."

Luxa nodded. "You cannot prove yourself harmless and not bloodthirsty if you fight for no reason."

Reluctantly, he got onto Nike with Luxa.

* * *

Though Gregor wanted nothing more than to slice into a few of those jerks that had taken them hostage, he went back to Regalia with the others, if only because Aurora needed it. Even though he wouldn't call what they had a friendship, he did think highly of her. After all, she did put up with Luxa on a daily basis.

"You won't leave Regalia. Was I really that foolish to believe that one?"

Yeah.

Gregor sighed. "Well, I'm back, aren't I?"

He nodded. "Right on time too, I should say. It's time to go."

"Go?"

"Yes. Week's up."

"No it's not. I have another day."

"I got out of that last meeting."

Gregor stared at his father. "You take me back there and I will get into another fight, my first day back. I promise."

"You get into another fight and-"

"I get expelled. Your choice, really."

His father took a step closer to him. "Now you listen to me, Gregor. I am your father and you are not going to talk to me this way. Ever. We're leaving. End of the story."

"Dad, come on," he said, that courage that went along with being a blazer starting to fade. "You don't want to go back to Virginia anymore than I do. Why do you have to be like this?"

He sighed, looking at the ground. "What exactly is this mission they sent you out on?"

Gregor smiled a little, realizing he had won.

* * *

"So what did your father tell your mother?"

Gregor opened his eyes, staring up at her. He was laying on the couch with his head in her lap.

"I'm not sure, but I know when I get back…let's just say it'll be awhile before I get to come back."

Running a hand down his chest, she said, "You should be…kinder to your parents."

"Huh?"

"They are only looking out for you, Gregor."

"They're trying to take me away from you."

"Not out of hate," she said, looking back up. "Only because they wants what is best for you. And this place is not best for you."

"How could you say that?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Gregor…if you stay here, you'll die."

"I'll die one day up there, down here. No matter what I'm going to die somewhere. Why can't I decide where that is, huh?" He frowned. "I just hate them sometimes."

"You should be thankful for them," she said, not looking at him.

"Why? They're ruining my life."

"Only because you're choosing to think of it like that."

"I don't get where you're coming from."

"You are very fortunate, Overlander."

"How?"

"They're here to care for you. Don't' abuse it."

He finally understood. "Luxa, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Gregor." She reached down and grabbed his right hand. "I'm just telling you what I think."

"I still don't want to be in the Overland," he mumbled, looking down at their hands. "If I have to die for something, Luxa, I want it to be the Underland."

"Don't speak like that. The more you wish death, the more likely it is to come."

"Would that really be so bad?"

"What is wrong with you?" She removed her hand from his, just so that she could hit him in the head.

"I just meant…never mind. It's the killing thing. I just can't get it out of my head."

Luxa stood up. "I have to go. I have a meeting. You could come-"

He waved her off. "I'll stay here."

"Alright." She started for the door. "Do not get into any trouble."

"It won't be on my agenda."

"Oh, and Overlander?"

"What?"

"If you died…just don't anytime soon."

"Again, I don't plan for it to happen anytime soon."

* * *

After an hour of waiting for Luxa to show back up, Gregor grew restless and decided to walk around a little. It was then that he ran into Emmett.

"Ah, the great Hero still walks among us."

"Hey," Gregor said, really wanting to get away from the man. The last time he had felt like killing and was near him, he almost ended up a murderer.

"I notice that you do not have the queen with you, so I can assume that you are not busy," he observed. "Would you like to help me deliver some things?"

Ten minutes later had Gregor lugging boxes with Emmett through out the palace.

"I thought that you were a freaking general or something?"

"I also am at the mercy at my loving, caring, oh so thoughtful queen."

"I never found out why Luxa hates you."

"Hates me?" He made a face at Gregor. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

It was their last two packages that caused the biggest issue. They needed to be delivered outside the palace. Unfortunately, neither guy had a bond and Gregor had no idea where to find Nike.

The two guards that had to take them all the way down to the bottom of the palace did not look pleased, but once they noticed that it was the Hero asking, they made no gripe.

"Sad day when a Overlander holds more power over people than a high ranking general," Emmett commented as he started away from the palace.

"Sadder day when said Overlander and general have to deliver packages."

Emmett shook his head. "Good exercise, I suppose."

"When are we going back out on the quest?" Gregor asked, trying to ignore the looks they were getting.

"Soon, I would hope," he said. "Luxa is killing me."

When they got to the building they needed, Gregor noticed that it was a store. Any important building in Regalia had an entrance above ground. These people, though, were most likely to get hurt in an invasion.

"Emmett, what a pleasant…you have brought a guest."

The older man nodded, setting down his package. "Yes. Though I am sure you know him by now, this is the Hero. Gregor, this is Irving."

"Hello," Irving, said, studying him carefully. "Many thanks for what you have done for Regalia."

Gregor nodded, not knowing what to say to that. Emmett took the package from him and sat it down.

"Am I to guess that Joan is out?" Emmett asked, picking up some fruit from one of the bins and taking a bite.

"Yes, she has gone out. I could tell her that you were here-"

"That is alright," Emmett said, offering Gregor some fruit. When he shook his head, Emmett shrugged, pocketing it. "What's in the boxes?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. You bought them, after all."

"Not from me, Irving," he said, shaking his head. "From the palace."

"Poisonous spinners, perhaps?"

"No, Queen Luxa would have addressed that to me."

Irving, who was around fifty and overweight, laughed a hearty laugh that only a man of his stature could pull off.

"I guess you two should get going," Irving said after a moment. Emmett nodded at him, walking away, Gregor following.

"Who was that?" Gregor asked. "You kind of just stole from him."

"Seeing as I send over half of my earnings from the army to him, I find that hard."

Gregor frowned. "Who is he?"

"My mother's new husband."

"New?"

"Luxa has mentioned it before. My father killed himself."

"Oh…sorry."

Emmett shrugged. "I didn't know him that well. I never liked him much either. Abaddon means more to me than him, and the King was crazy."

"Really?"

Emmett looked down at him. "I am assuming you now know who that is?"

"Luxa's father."

He nodded. It was them that Gregor noticed they weren't walking towards the palace.

"She acts like I chose for her father to favor me."

"Why does he?"

Emmett shrugged, apparently not going to answer what Gregor knew he knew.

"Where are we going?" Gregor asked after a moment.

"Huh? Oh, I was headed home. Sorry, I forgot you were with me."

"Oh."

Emmett was going to say something, but stopped when a group of boys approached them.

"Are you the Hero?" One, clearly the leader, asked. They were all under seven and were staring at him with admiration.

"Yeah," Gregor said, looking at them.

"Wow!" He touched Gregor. "I touched the Hero!"

Emmett smiled at Gregor as he continued on, leaving the teen at the mercy of the kids.

"I will see you later, Overlander," he called over his shoulder. "Have…fun."

* * *

"Girls are nasty."

The other boys nodded.

"Not really," Gregor said. He was in one of their homes, seated on their bed, the legion of boys gathered around on the floor. Larsen, whose house it was, had said that his parents weren't home. They were at work, wherever that was.

"You're gonna be the King, huh?" Jester, the youngest boy, asked.

"No," Gregor said, frowning.

"You gots the ring," one of the five year olds said. "My papa said that means that you're going to be the King."

Gregor looked down at the ring. "Don't you guys want to ask about something else?"

"How many people have you killed?" Kirby, a name Gregor found funny, asked.

"I don't know," he said, this question catching him off guard. "More Gnawers than anything."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Heath asked, giggling a little while one of the boys pushed him.

"Yes."

"Have you gone all the way?"

Gregor frowned at Larsen. "What do you mean?"

"Have you held a girl's hand?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Yeah."

"Ew!" He looked at the other boys. "That means that you have snucks."

"Huh?"

"Those are the germs that girls got."

Gregor decided that it was snucks was the e equivalent to cooties.

"Then yeah, I guess I do have them."

"No!" Tay shook his head. "The Hero is invisible. He can't get snucks."

"Larsen, I need you to-" A woman walked in and stopped short. "I did not realize that you had…guests."

"Yeah, this is the Hero!" Larsen jumped up.

"It is time for supper, boys," she said, looking at the others. "I am sure that your mothers are looking for you."

They all groaned but slowly dispersed. The woman Gregor assumed was Larsen's mother, regarded Gregor with uncertainty.

"You could stay for supper, if you would like," she told him.

"No, I was just leaving," Gregor said, smiling as he got off the bed.

"Aw, but you have to, Hero," Larsen whined. Even though he was probably one of the kids that dragged dead bodies out of the street during wartime, Larsen was still just that. A kid.

"I'm probably in trouble with Luxa for wandering off," Gregor said, shrugging. "I'll be back though."

"Really?"

No, probably not. "Sure."

Once Gregor got out of the building, he realized that he had no idea how to get back to the palace. Larsen and the other kids didn't live in the city, but further out of it, into the farm land. They were towards the edge of the gate that protected Regalia. He could see the Palace in the distance, as it was such a tall building, but he had no idea how to reach it.

"You are lost, Overlander?"

He looked up. "Oh, hey, Aurora. And yeah, a little."

She moved closer to the ground. "I shall take you back."

"Thanks," he said, climbing onto her. "How did you know that I was here?"

"I have been following you."

Because that wasn't creepy. "Why?"

"It was not intentional, originally. You and Emmett were headed the same way as me. After I was finished with what I was doing, I realizing that you were still in town, with a group of children. It…amused me to see you with them. After you left the city, I figured you would need a way back."

"Thanks," he said, smiling a little. Maybe what they had wasn't friendship, but it was something.

* * *

**Was laying in bed the other day and though, huh, wonder how that Underland story I started ever ended...then I realized it didn't. Spent a day reading Hidden Prophecies and then finished this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. **


	7. Chapter 7

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 7

After Aurora took him back to the palace, she went off to do something, so he had some free time. First, he went to Luxa's end of the place, but she still was gone. Hazard was around though.

"Hey, Hazard," Gregor said, walking into his room. "Have you seen your cousin?"

He nodded, not looking up from what he was doing. "Yep."

"When?"

"I was eating dinner and she came in, looking for you."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she made me eat all the food on my plate."

Gregor smiled at him. "Luxa's just trying to be good to you."

"Still."

After another minute of talking, Gregor left him, walking off to find Luxa. He was walking around aimlessly when he heard her voice. It was coming from the war room. Figuring that he was apart of this war, plus she had invited him to come earlier, he walked in.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Overlander," Javan commented dryly.

"See?" Emmett pointed at him. "I told you all that he was alright. Just went to spend some time with his admirers. Right, Hero?"

He nodded a little, looking at Luxa. She seemed mad about something. Taking his place next to her, he half listened as they continued their discussion. It was nothing that interested him, really. For the next hour, he just stood there, wishing he hadn't gone off to find Luxa. It was around then that he heard something that did spark his interest.

"-and if we were to give them a small portion of the land now, it will calm them enough that-"

"Wait, what?" He cut Perdita off. "Who are you giving land to?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would know," Javan said, frowning at him. Emmett sighed, looking Gregor in the eye.

"We are going to forfeit some land to the Shakers. Nothing new."

"I thought that me being there had smoothed things over?"

"They had," Mareth said. "For then, at least. Soon, you will be back in the Overland, Gregor, and we cannot rely on you. It is best to deal with problems as they arise, rather than put them off by parading you around."

"Still," Gregor said, looking hard at him. "You can't just let the push you around forever. Eventually they'll completely take you over!"

"Overlander, you speak of things that you do not understand nor concern you," Luxa dismissed him. Something about her doing that to him pissed him off more. She was acting like she was above him somehow. It was to be pointed out that he was older than her by a few months.

That got him to shut up. Emmett sent him a look of sympathy, but he pretended not to see it. Fine. If they wanted to lose some of their land, let them. They were right. He'd be gone soon anyways.

Half an hour later, they all seemed pleased with the meeting. Mareth dismissed them, Gregor walking out first.

"Overlander," Luxa called, following him down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care? I don't want to start talking about things that didn't concern me or don't understand."

She sighed, running to catch him. "You did not eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Overlander, I am not happy with the all the decisions that were made, but I cannot just act like a child that didn't get its way."

"Well, I'm not you, Luxa."

She said nothing to this, just walking silently next to him. It was then that Gregor realized that they were walking towards the royal chambers, as oppose to him going to bed. Luxa was making no fuss about it, so he just went there with her. When she went into her room, he hesitated before following.

She stared at him. "Gregor, giving up that land is the only long term option that we have."

"What happens when they want more?"

"We give them more, Gregor."

He walked closer to her. "Wasn't it you who told me that your father forced the Shakers out?"

"Yes, Abaddon did that."

"And you're just going to let them take that? Huh?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me take care of it," he said, smiling at her a little. "If we're not going on the mission anytime soon, at least let me finish what I couldn't before with the Shakers."

She stared at him. "I cannot condone going against the army."

"But?"

"But…if you did and it could not be traced back to me, I will not stop you." She finally smiled at him. "You are, after all a blazer. How could I, a mere queen, stop you?"

He kissed her. "Could I get in any trouble?"

"We need you for this prophecy. They will not prosecute you too harshly."

"My queen girlfriend will save me," he said, staring down at her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Overlander?"

"What?"

"When we were in being held hostage….how did you break those ropes?"

He shrugged. "I don't have a lot to do when I'm at home, grounded. So, I work out."

Luxa snorted, looking him over. Frowning, Gregor asked what.

"Nothing," she said, still looking at him. "It's just…you do not seem very…strong."

"I don't?" He hugged her tight. "You know, I could break your back right now."

She closed her eyes, breathing deep. "I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"How do you know what I believe and don't?" She looked up at him as he slackened his grip a little. Gregor smiled down at her.

"When is the quest back on for?"

"It is up in the air at the moment," she said, pushing him back. "For sure not tomorrow. I will have to deal with the trouble you will cause, no doubt."

He kissed her one last time. "I'll be back."

"Don't come back here," she said, frowning at him. "I don't want you bringing me down."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation worse than I already have."

* * *

The first flier Gregor ran into was Aurora. She was in the High Halls, almost as if she were waiting for someone.

"Need something, Overlander?" She asked.

"I was looking for a way out of Regalia."

"I am sorry. I am waiting for someone."

He shrugged. "Luxa said I can't have this traced back to her. I couldn't use you anyways."

"If you do not want it traced back to her, you would be wise to stop mentioning that fact."

"Right," he said, smiling at the golden flier. "See you later, Aurora."

She nodded at him before letting him go. The next flier he found was one that he did not know. Perfect.

"Hello, Overlander."

Gregor had walking around and was just standing in one part of the hallway, trying to think of someway to get out of her without having to be taken down on the elevator by the guards. Then this dark colored flier just approached him.

"Hey," Gregor said, staring at him.

"Aurora has sent me to help you," he said. "Where is it you wish to go?"

Gregor hesitated. If he knew that it was Aurora who wanted him to help Gregor, this was easily traceable back to Luxa.

"Do not fret," the flier said to him, noting his cautiousness. "I will not speak of this to anyone."

For some reason, Gregor decided to believe him. If Aurora, who wanted no bad to come to Luxa, thought that this flier was okay, then he was.

"Where to?" He asked, headed to the high halls.

"Outside of Regalia."

"Which way?"

"Toward the north."

When they got to the gate, the bat seemed to know how to time it just right that there were no guards where he flew over.

"I have had to sneak away in the night many time," the bat offered up. "Though the people may change, all guards change shifts the same every time."

Gregor really didn't care. He was just thankful.

"Now where?" The flier asked after a moment.

"Just fly…please."

"I am guessing that you are looking for someone."

"Shakers."

Considering this, the dark bat said, "Would I be right to guess there will be bloodshed?"

"Lots of it, hopefully."

"Many do not take you seriously," the flier said.

"What?"

"In conversations. They take you as a killing machine that has no voice of his own. Before, they just thought you were a skilled warrior. Now, only a pawn to the generals. Doing this though, something that I can assume no one knows about, you will prove yourself and where you stand. You remind me a lot of my bond."

"You have a bond?"

"I did. His light was taken from him."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be," he said. "He died doing exactly what he loved. I only wish I could have done the same."

"What did he love?"

"Fighting."

"Sounds like an okay guy, your bond," Gregor said, starting to feel tired. It wasn't from lack of sleep though. Again, the flier laughed, as if he was in on something Gregor wasn't. Not having long to thinking about this, Gregor had to shake it off when they passed over an area and he heard rattling.

"I'm going to drop to the ground," Gregor said. "Can you wait for me to finish?"

"I will be here."

Gregor dropped to the ground, looking around. It seemed that he had landed in what was home to many Shakers. They weren't very big, but Gregor didn't know how to judge their age. Luxa had once told him that they live for years on end.

For a moment, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. What if these were only kids? Then the blazer sense kicked in and he let it, not caring in the least as he sliced through one snake after another. After all, everything's fair in love and war, right?

It took longer than he thought it would to kill them all, but he did it. He had gotten back onto the flier as his need to kill wore down and it was just normal tiredness in his body. It was then that his nerves seemed to start feeling again and he noticed that one of the smaller ones had bitten him.

"Crap," he mumbled, looking at his leg.

"What is it, Overlander?"

"One of them bit me."

"They are venomous."

"I know that," he said, staring down at his leg. "I can't let anyone know that it was me though. If I'm going to get found out, it's not going to be over something stupid like a bite."

"You could die."

"I'm a blazer. I heal myself."

"From poison?"

"I don't know," Gregor said, frowning. "Guess we'll find out."

When they got back to the palace, the first thing Gregor did was get rid of his clothes. He bathed, wanting to get off all the blood from his body. Then he changed and went to bed, figuring if he didn't wake up the next morning, at least he would know why.

* * *

That night, Gregor couldn't sleep. When he first heard people up and about that morning, he too got up, headed to see Luxa. She was still in bed.

"Glad to see that me risking my life did not change your sleep patterns."

Luxa rolled over. "Many would think it unfit for you to come into my room at such an early hour."

"I got out alive, by the way."

"I have no idea what you are speaking of," she said, her back to him. "Now, if you would please leave, I would be grateful."

"Come on, Lux. I can't sleep." He looked to corner, but didn't see Luxa's bond. "Where's Aurora?"

"I do not keep tabs on her, Gregor."

"I know," he said. "I just figured that you guys spent a lot of time together."

"You are not spending time with someone if you are sleeping, Overlander."

He stared at her. "Luxa, I really can't sleep. Don't you want to help me?"

"How would I help you sleep?"

"I don't know," he said, frowning. "It's only like two hours before you get up anyways, right? Come on. Just give up those two."

"Leave," she told him. "I will be out in a moment."

"This isn't one of those tricks where you don't come out, is it?"

"Go, Gregor. I must get dressed."

He walked out of the room, closing the curtain behind him. It was while he was waiting for her that one of her guards came walking up. He nodded at Gregor before stopping at the curtain.

"Queen Luxa, there is a complication."

"With what, Ember?" She called.

"A group of Shakers have been attacked and King Venom is upset. You must come quickly."

Luxa emerged from her room, a frown on her face. She was a good actor. "Attacked? How can we be sure that it was a human? The Gnawers are also have great hatred for them."

"I do not know, my queen," he said, walking away. "Emmett wishes for the Overlander to also be present."

Luxa looked Gregor in the eye, as if a silent command to keep his mouth shut. The guard led them to the High Halls, where Aurora was waiting. Then they flew away, off to meet with the king.

"You do not speak a word and do not show any signs of aggression, Overlander," Luxa whispered to him, staring straight ahead. "Understood?"

"Yeah."

When they landed, Emmett and Perdita were already there, along with a few soldiers. Luxa bowed to the large snake. She hissed something to him.

Gregor stood there silently, trying to ignore Emmett's eyes. He knew something. Emmett definitely knew something. In the end, the king left.

"What was decided upon?" Perdita asked.

"He has no witnesses to the act and his only proof it was a human was the obvious sword marks. I told him we would look into it."

"We will," Perdita reaffirmed. "We cannot have foolish people jeopardizing our relations with the Shakers. They will be prosecuted to the fullest degree."

"Yes, the fullest," Emmett said. "You have been silent, Gregor. What is your take on the matter?"

"I think…the Shakers are wrong to accuse us of something that clearly wasn't us. A set up, I would guess."

Perdita nodded. "Could be. We shall see, I guess."

Perdita got onto her flier and left, the other soldiers following. Only Emmett stayed.

"I wonder if that's how you really feel, Overlander," Emmett said, walking closer to him. He kicked him gently in the leg, making Gregor gasp in pain.

"What is wrong with you," Luxa asked, going to push Emmett back.

"I barely tapped him and yet he cries in pain. Old wound perhaps, Overlander?"

"How are you getting back?" Luxa asked Emmett. "I do not see a flier for you."

"I have other business to take care of today out here."

"Then get to it."

"Well, see, Queen Luxa, I cannot do that, seeing as it is finished."

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"I have been assigned to looking into who slaughtered those poor, innocent Shakers. I already have my answer."

"How would you have that?"

He looked at Gregor. "Those bloody clothes would have meant nothing if there were not two fang marks on the pants. Right in the area that the Hero is weak."

Luxa glanced at Gregor before back at the general. "What are you going to say your findings were as far as this incident goes?"

For the first time that day, Emmett smile a little. "I do not like the idea of giving up land to these worthless creatures either, Luxa. Maybe it's Abaddon in my head or maybe I'm just messed up, but I have no sympathy for them. They belong dead."

Luxa stared at him. "Abaddon is nowhere in your head and do not ever speak his name in my presence."

"So are you going to tell them that I did it?" Gregor asked, not caring for their argument.

"No," Emmett said, still looking at Luxa. "I will not fall on the sword for either of you though. Make no more stupid mistakes, Hero."

The general walked off and Luxa went over to Aurora. "Come, Gregor."

When the bat flew off, she did not take them to the High Halls. Instead, she took them to a cave.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"I want to look at your wound," she said, pushing him onto the ground. He sat down, Luxa getting onto her knees and rolling up his pants leg.

"Gregor, you could have been poisoned."

"I think I got a dry bite," he said, shrugging.

"Did you suck out the venom?"

"No," he said, frowning at her. "That doesn't really work, you know. Old wives tale."

"I want someone to look at it, Gregor."

"No," he said, pushing her hands away. "I'm fine. I haven't died yet, I'm not going to."

"Overlander, you are thinking of your version of Shakers. Ours are much more poisonous."

"I am a blazer, Lux," he said, smiling at her. "It just hurts a little."

Aurora fluttered her wings. "Let the Overlander be, Luxa. We cannot force him to do something he doesn't want to."

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, laughing when his stomach rumbled. "You have not eaten in awhile."

He smiled at her as she stood. "Yeah."

"Come on," she said, reaching down to pull him up. "I am sure that Hazard has not yet woken up. You can eat with him."

"You're not hungry?"

"I do not eat as much as the two of you," she said, going over to Aurora. "I will just eat bread or something."

"Are you saying that I eat a lot?"

"It is a sign of a blazer to eat a lot," Aurora told him. "It is one of the perks of sending them to the Uncharted Lands for banishment."

"Because there's more food to go around?"

Luxa sighed, shaking her head. "She meant because there is much…waste in the Uncharted Lands."

"Waste?"

"Other banished people, Slicers, Gnawers."

That made him slightly sick. "I wouldn't eat people."

"You eat what you must when you are banished."

He frowned at the back of her head. "If I ever got banished-"

"I would never banish you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I would send you to the Overland and never allow you to return before I sentenced you to the Uncharted Lands."

"What if someone went over you head?"

"I would make sure, no matter what, that nothing bad ever happens to you, Gregor. I can only wish you would return the favor for Regalia."

"I care more about you than Regalia."

"Still."

When they landed, he went with Luxa to wake up Hazard. They were both shocked to find him already awake.

"What are you doing, Hazard?" She asked, staring at him. He had a deck of cards, most likely from the museum, and was playing some game.

"Playing solitaire."

"What is that?"

"It's a card game," Gregor said. "Who taught it to you?"

"Um…not Isaac."

"Come eat," she told him. "You can play later."

He got up and followed them to a smaller dining hall that they used when they were all together. This must have been where they usually ate. Luxa left, returning with two plates of food. She sat one in front of Gregor, the other in front of Hazard.

"I am busy the rest of the day," she told them. "Stay out of people's hair, Hazard. And don't get in trouble, Overlander."

"I never get in trouble."

She took a piece of fruit off his plate. "If you need me, I will be in court today."

"With what?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Nothing important. Just a trial."

"About?"

"Some murderer. Should be over fast."

"Do you get to decide the judgment?"

She shook her head. "There is a council that has banded together again. I just have to be there."

"I want to stay away from courts for the time being. Thanks."

Luxa shrugged, walking away. Hazard was quick to eat, but he waited for Gregor to finish.

"Wanna do something together?"

"Like what?" Gregor asked.

"Train with swords."

"Hazard, you know that Luxa doesn't want you to do that."

"She doesn't have to know, Gregor."

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I would like to keep living."

He sighed, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Hazard," he said, standing up. "Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"Some," he said. "But Luxa rarely lets me leave the palace."

"Well, I know some guys. You wanna hang out with me and them?"

"Are you sure that Luxa won't care?"

"Even if she has time to notice us be gone between meetings and stuff, she wouldn't have time to come find us. And, if she does, I'll take the wrap for it, swear."

"Alright," he said, smiling at Gregor. "Let's go."

* * *

Luckily for Gregor, Hazard knew a secret way out of the palace without having to deal with that awkward silence that comes with the elevator. Like Luxa and Henry, Hazard had a lot of free time on his hand to explore the place and knew many of its secrets.

"Hey, it's the Hero!"

They were into the farm land now and were coming up on the group of boys from before. The kids had a ball and were playing with it.

"Hi," Gregor said, smiling as they surrounded him. Then he looked up and saw some guy come out of one of the buildings.

"Come in," he called out to his two sons, who looked at Gregor before running off. Soon, all the parents called their children back.

"Did you do something?" Hazard asked him.

"Not that I know of." Or better yet, that they would know about.

"I guess you don't have any friends," Hazard said, staring up at him.

"Hazard," he sighed, turning around. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

Gregor spent the rest of the day with Hazard and Demeter. It was late when Luxa showed up again, this time clearly agitated. He was lying on that couch that he seemed to spend all of his time on, Hazard on the one opposite him.

"What's wrong with you, Luxa?" He asked, watching her.

"Hazard, go play with Demeter in another room."

Taking in her tone, he decided just to listen for once and left. Gregor sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you know a flier named Erebos?"

"No."

"Well, he is being brought up on charges for helping with the massacre of those Shakers!"

"Luxa, I don't-"

"How did you get to them, Overlander?"

"Aurora got me a flier."

"She what?" Luxa frowned more. "She did not mention this. Neither did Erebos."

"Is Erebos kind of blue? His bond is dead?"

"Yes."

"He was the one. I just never asked his-"

"Well, you had better fix this, Overlander, or else I will make sure that you are held responsible for your part."

Gregor stood up. "Come on, Luxa, calm down. What proof do they have he did it?"

"Someone saw him coming back into Regalia. They could not see his rider, but the white stripe on his underbelly is unmistakable."

"Can't you plead his case for him?" Gregor asked.

"What?"

"Remember when Eno was going on trial? You had no say in anything because he was close family and you don't have full power yet," he reminded. "You have no relation to Erebos, right?"

"He is not blood, but they would never let me decide anything as far as he is concerned."

"Why not?" He ventured to ask.

"Erebos is my father's bond. As of late, he is also Aurora's mate. I cannot decide his fate."

He stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not what I want, Overlander. I told you not to get any of this traced back to me so you try to get my father's bond sentenced to death?"

"I'll fix this, okay?" He smiled at her. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

She opened her mouth, but he put his hand over it.

"I know that worst, Luxa, it's just a saying."

Pushing his hand off, she told him that Overlanders were stupid. At that moment, Aurora decided to fly in, saving him from any further torture.

"Aurora, why did you not tell me that you gave the Overlander Erebos?"

Aurora fluttered her wings slightly. "It must have slipped my mind."

Gregor could have sworn that he heard Aurora chuckling as Luxa yelled at her, but he could never say for sure.

* * *

That same night, Gregor went to see Erebos. It wasn't hard. The guards were clearly under the impression that he held some sort of power over them. He was almost certain that they would all glance at his ring before just letting him through. Eventually, they led him to Erebos's cell. It wasn't half bad, in comparison to the ones that he had been locked in during the Prophecy of Time.

"Hello, Overlander," the bat said as Gregor walked in there with him. There was no light, as Gregor did not bring a torch in with him, but neither needed it. Both could use echolocation to, at the least, tell where the other was.

"Hey," he said, frowning a little. "So I guess it's kind of my fault that you're stuck in here."

"More or less."

Well he was straightforward.

"Why haven't you ratted me out yet?"

The flier seemed to laugh at him. "I am not one to, how did you put it, rat on someone. It wouldn't be right."

"Still. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But didn't I? I knew what you were doing. I just didn't stop you. Guilty as charged."

"…Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"I am old, Overlander. My days are numbered with this sentence or without. Now you, you have a chance. Until that prophecy runs you down, you will be able to have a good life. Me, I've done everything a flier could do. I have had my children, I have had my share of mates, I have been bond to one of the greatest men to ever live. There is nothing else for me to do."

"Luxa still hates me for getting you into this mess."

"Luxa's hate is either forever or for a day. On the marrow, she will be perfectly fine with you."

Gregor blinked. "Still. I'm going to get you out of this."

"You are the Hero. I suppose if the queen cannot help me, you are my next best hope," he said. "Do as you must."


	8. Chapter 8

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 8

Gregor did not have to sit in the crowd at Erebos's trial. He was made to sit with generals, including Emmett, who had a void look on his face. Luxa, who was seated with the council, kept looking at Gregor, but he kept his mouth shut.

"The council has reached a verdict," one man announced. "In the case of Eresbos the Flier, we find the accused guilty. The sentence, death."

It was silent in the courtroom. Gregor couldn't take it.

"You can't do that!"

All eyes were suddenly on him. Luxa was cutting her eyes at him, mouthing something along the lines of 'sit down'. Or maybe it was 'I'll cut your head off him your sleep'. He was never sure with her.

"Silence, Overlander," one of the council men said. "Unless you want to be-"

"I did it, okay?"

"Overlander, don't," Emmett mumbled behind him.

"You did what?" Perdita stood.

"I killed the Shakers."

"Guards-"

"You can do what you want to me, but know this. You kill Erebos, you have to kill me. You kill me and you all die because I can't help you in the prophecies!"

As guards took him away, he saw Luxa's face and knew that a cell was way better than being with her.

* * *

"I am unable to decide what to do with you, Overlander. Just give up now and allow them to do what they want or help you. Either way, you should know that I plan to punish you worse than them."

He didn't move from the ground, even as she opened the door to his cell. "Could you be a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep."

"You think this is funny, don't you, Overlander?"

"What's the point of being serious?" He sat up. "They let Erebos go, remember?"

She shook her head. "How did you learn that?"

"The guards are real cool and stuff. Nice guys. You should give them promotions."

"Come, Overlander."

"I'm under arrest, remember?"

"Not as of now," she said. "You are at the mercy of the courts. Come on."

He stood up and walked out of the cell. One of the guards grabbed him by the arm, but not as hard as they would someone they didn't care about. In his one day in prison, he had made friends with the guys. They were so much nicer than the royal family…

When he got to the court room, he flashed back to him and Ares being tried with treason. It almost made him smile, but then he looked at Luxa and frowned again. She went to sit with the council. Gregor thought that this was his sentencing, but instead, Emmett stood up and began to speak.

"Member of the council, I would like you to remember who we are dealing with here. This is the Hero. Of course he killed those Shakers. How could he not? It is in his blood. He is a blazer and must kill."

Was he trying to help or what?

"My point is…" Emmett just trailed off. He had gone off on a tangent and forgotten what he was supposed to be talking about. "Uh…right. We have an upcoming mission. I think that the Hero's sentence should not be prison time. It should be a service to Regalia, to the Queen herself."

Luxa put her head in her hands, sighing a little. Gregor bit his lip, knowing that Emmett had thrown that in for his own benefit.

"What is it you are suggesting, sir?" One of the council members asked.

"I think that he should be forced to go on a mission. A quest. The quest to find out what exactly is going on in the Firelands."

"He was already going on that quest."

"Quit honestly and with all due respect, this boy is a monster. He doesn't do what he doesn't want to. You sentence him to death and then make him do a mission first, I'm thinking that he won't be very compliant."

Gregor saw Luxa roll her eyes, making him smile a little.

"But if he won't comply with us then, why would he now?"

"Well…what?" Emmett had honestly just been talking. Now they had him confused. "I mean…he is a model person. He should not have to pay for-"

"You just called him a monster."

Gregor mouthed 'you couldn't get someone better?' to Luxa. She frowned, mouthing something else back, but Vikus, who was in the crowd, sent her a look and she shut up.

"Right…I think that the Overlander would like to say a few words on his behalf."

"No, I wouldn't."

"I think you should, kid," Emmett said, frowning. In a whisper, he added, "I didn't do so great."

"Gee, really?"

"I will not let this go on any longer." Luxa stood up. "This is a mockery of our court system."

"That's exactly my p-" Emmett stopped when she made a face at him.

"Clearly, the Overland is guilty."

What?

"The only thing left is question is his punishment, correct?" She looked at the old men at her table. "Killing him would only hurt us, ultimately. Instead of harming ourselves, we should think about Regalia."

"What do you have in mind?" The oldest looking man asked. The council seemed to be letting her control this, as if judging her. Gregor would have been happy for her, had she not been his girlfriend that was clearly agitated with him at the moment.

"The only thing that could possibly help us is for him to be sentenced to stay in the Underland until his quest is fulfilled. Then, he shall come back when we need him. So on and so forth until he dies in the final prophecy."

She looked Gregor in the eye, as if asking him if he had any issues with that. Be sentenced to the Underland? That's all he ever wanted.

"Thank you, Queen Luxa," one of the members said. She nodded, sitting back down. "But would it not make more sense to have him sentenced to never leave the Underland? If we let him go back up, who is to say that he will come back?"

"If we were to keep him down here, he would surely perish," another said. "Overlanders die without their sun for too long."

The one on the end nodded his head. "Also, if he is really a blazer, we do not want him here in times of peace."

Well, that was a nice comment. Gregor looked around the courtroom and noticed for the first time that his father was present. Great, he knew about this.

"Then it is settled. The Overlander is to be watched and always in the presence of either the Queen or a general. It is so decided."

There was some cheering, some booing, but Gregor didn't care what anyone thought of him. Not any of the people making noises at least. All that matter was when he saw Luxa smirk a little and Emmett patted him on the back. Looking at where the generals were, he saw Mareth smile at him. Then he saw his father making his way towards him and that good feeling left him a little.

* * *

"I am sorry," Luxa said, looking at Gregor's father's face. "The ruling was the best I could do."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We are going home."

"I cannot allow that to happen," she said, shrugging a little. "I must uphold the-"

"Were you following the rules when you allowed him to kill those snakes?"

"I knew nothing of that."

Gregor accidentally snorted, but covered it as best he could with a cough.

"This quest should be happening rather quickly and be over just as quickly," Luxa said.

His father took a deep breath. "You planned this, didn't you, Gregor?"

"No," he said honestly. "I'm not angry with it, but no."

His father took a deep breath. "I am still being taken back tomorrow regardless, correct?"

"Yes," Luxa said.

"We'll talk again before I leave, Gregor," his father said before walking away. Now that they were alone, Gregor moved to hug Luxa, but she pushed him away.

"What?" He asked, frowning a little. "Aren't we happy? I get to stay, Luxa."

"I just had to fix another one of your messes, Overlander," she said, staring at him. "This is not a permanent fix, anyway. You will either die one day or do something stupid and they really try you. That trial was a joke."

"I like jokes," he said, smiling at her. "Besides, now I get to be with you all day."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have to be with a general or you so long as I'm down here."

She shook her head. "Then I guess you know what that means."

"…Sleepover?"

"What?"

"It means, I get to sleep in your room."

"No," she said flatly. "You will being going home with one of the guards, I would guess. I do not know how this is supposed to work out, but you staying with me is not going to work."

"Why not?" He stepped closer to her. "Afraid?"

"Never," she mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Fraternizing with a prisoner. Never expected such behavior from you, Luxa." Emmett strode into the room, a smile on his face. "Those days are over though. New warden and his name is me."

"You wish for us to call you Me?"

"What? No. I meant me as in Emmett."

"Yes, because so many people think that Emmett and me are similar."

"You know what, Luxa, just for that, I have made a new rule," he said, walking over to them. "You and the prisoner must be twenty inches apart. Now get that way."

She pushed Emmett away. "I have actual issues to deal with. Come, Gregor."

"Not so fast," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Perdita didn't like the little tricks we pulled during the trial today. Though I think that I was wonderful and should reconsider being a general as oppose to a voice for fugitives-"

"Please do," Luxa told him.

"- she thinks that we were playing around and that you have proven yourself unworthy of any title you hold, whether is be queen or cook."

"You-"

"It's not me, Luxa," Emmett said, holding up his hands. "Perdita was saying that stuff to Mareth. She is not pleased. In fact, she has devised a schedule for us all."

"Which would be?"

"Mareth gets the Overlander from breakfast until midday. Then it is your turn, though you will probably be in meetings most of the time and won't get to spend too much quality time together. After that, I get him from dinner until breakfast the next morning."

"Perdita does not decide-"

"Actually she does, my queen."

"After she betrayed me, I moved her down ranks, I remind you."

"I have no forgotten," he said, shrugging a little. "But you forget that Helix, the new head of the Army, still follows her faithfully. He accepted what she suggested."

"I-"

"You should have just done as I asked to begin with, Luxa, and raised me to head of the army. I would not have done this, much less prosecute your…lover."

"Emmett."

He shrugged, walking away. "It is now my dinner time. I'm off to head home and eat. Come along, little prisoner. Say farewell to your…lover."

"Stop saying that word," Luxa said before looking at Gregor. "Go. I have nothing else to say to you."

"See you…midday."

"Just go."

* * *

"I am not prepared for company," Emmett said, starting up the stone steps at the side of the building. They went up four stories before they got to his home. He pushed aside the curtain, yawning a little. "I do not have a woman, so the place is not clean.

"You don't need a girl to clean, you know," Gregor said, frowning at the underwear on the floor.

"Well, no, I suppose you don't." Emmett disappeared deeper into the place, coming back after a moment, now shirtless. "I am going to sleep. In theory, you are to stay here. I would appreciate it if you did, as I do not like getting into-"

"Emmett?"

They both turned to look at the doorway. The curtain had been left open and a woman was standing there. Gregor immediately straightened before realizing that was stupid. She clearly wouldn't be interested in him…would she? He shook his head.

"Ah, the most beautiful useless person in the world. What is it you wish of me? Care to destroy another one of my organs, hmmm? Heart not enough? Need a lung? You can take the right side. It talks too much."

"Emmett, please."

Emmett laid down on the couch. "Sit down, stay awhile. Gaze at the wonder that could have been your own. Besides, I am child sitting, if you can believe it. Though, it is better than when they put me with Mareth in the arena training toddlers, I suppose. At least this one knows not to just use the rest room on himself. Or so I assume. Anyways, I have to watch him."

"Yes," she said, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I saw your…performance in court."

"Performance?" He snorted before closing his eyes. "Abaddon would kill me for letting his daughter get so close to an Overlander, but would bring me back just to do it again for allowing myself to sink to this level."

"Do not speak of yourself in that way." The woman walked into Emmett's home, going over to the couch. He sat up and she sat in his lap. They started to make out heavily and Gregor started for the door, going to give them privacy. He had never seen Underlanders behave like that. Then again, the only ones he spent time around were either under thirteen, royalty, or old.

"Overlander," Emmett called, pulling away from her only for the woman to start down his neck. "Go…go to Irving's store and wait for me there. I will be awhile."

"Yeah," he said, sliding the curtain back in place behind him.

Slowly, Gregor walked down the stairs, headed in the direction he kind of remembered Irving's place being. He was getting weird looks from people, but what else was new? Even the Underland was bringing him down now.

Maybe it wasn't that he hated the Overland as much as he just hated the world. Yes, that was probably it. It didn't matter if he was up, under, or somewhere in the middle, he always found a way to screw things up.

* * *

It was way past closing time when Emmett showed up for him. Irving had already left for the day, which was really just going upstairs to his apartment above. Gregor was sitting in front of the shop, waiting for him.

"Ah, the Hero," he said, stopping in front of the younger boy. "If it was not for you, I would not have had one of the most pleasing, ah...how should I put this?"

"You screwed her, I get it," Gregor said, standing up. "I'm not five."

"Well, yes, I suppose that is what I did. I am not sure. Must get lost in translation-"

"You fucked her. You had sex with her. How do you want me to say it?" Gregor frowned at him. "Can we go now?"

"Such a vulgar young man. If Abaddon was alive, you would be nowhere near Luxa."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have to be watching me, but you are and I am, so let's just move on."

"Foul mood, Overlander?" Emmett entered the shop briefly and took a few pieces of fruit. "Ah, I know just the cure."

"What?" Gregor asked, following him as he walked away from the store. "Sex?"

"If I had a free hand, I would hit you for even saying that word. You cannot do that with the queen, ever," Emmett told him, shrugging his shoulders. "If you did, I would not be such a great guy."

"Great guy? You almost got me sentenced to death!"

"Well, where are you right now? Not dead, right?"

"Thanks to Luxa!"

"Who you are not going to…what was it you said? Screw?"

Gregor groaned. "I don't want to screw her, alright?"

"Keep your voice down," he said. "People are sleeping, vulgar boy."

He shook his head. "So do you get a lot of girls? Being in the army?"

"Not as many as the Hero would. If you got over the fact that you and Luxa can never become more than you are now, that is."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're the one after Luxa."

Emmett laughed, spewing fruit bits on the ground. "Hardly. When I was a kid, I had to change Luxa's diaper when she was still a baby."

"Okay," Gregor said, trying to judge where this was going.

"After you clean a person's ass, you never want to be with them. Ever."

The younger one shook his head, looking around. "Where are we going?"

"If it was up to you, I am sure you would want to go be with Luxa, but no," he said. Gregor sighed.

"Seriously, Emmett. Tell me."

"I actually have duty as of now."

"Doing what?"

"I must go meet with Rish, another general, first off. We have several things to discuss."

* * *

"Mit? You and Mit?" Rish laughed

"It was just for the day," Emmett said, shrugging. "Not to say that I didn't enjoy it, but-"

"Hey, Emmett?"

He looked at Gregor. "What?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, alright?"

He nodded, letting the boy walk off. Duty, yeah right. Gregor moved quickly to get to his true destination. Somewhere with food. He wasn't sure if there was anyone in the kitchen, but he didn't care. He hadn't eaten in a day.

When he finally found a kitchen, there was no one around. He quickly got a piece of bread and some fruit before walking away. Now where? He couldn't go see Luxa. She was probably asleep. Hazard too. His dad would also be in bed.

Eventually, he got lost. Sighing, he sat down on the steps that led further down into the impressive building. He was actually mad at himself, he decided as he at his fruit. Now they would all freak and think that he tried to escape. All he had wanted was some food.

"My first night free of a cell would not be spent sitting on steps, in the dark, all alone."

He looked up as Howard came down the stairs, stopping and sitting down next Gregor when he came to him.

"Hey, Howard."

He nodded at him. "Emmett is looking for you."

"Great," Gregor mumbled. "He probably thinks I tried to run off."

"No, he actually thinks that you are with Luxa." Howard sighed. "I think we should all be thankful you aren't."

"You really don't like me with your cousin."

"You are correct," Howard readily admitted, though there was no joy in his voice. "I do not."

"What have I ever done with to you?"

"Nothing, but good," Howard told him in earnest. "You know that it is not that I do not like you as a person, Gregor. You are a wonderful person."

"Then what?"

"I see no happy outcome for you nor my cousin," he said. "You either leave to the Overland, as you should, and live your life. Or, you stay here and die. Either way, Luxa will not be happy with this. Besides, it is written in the prophecy that she does not end up with you, so why waste both your time?"

Gregor shook his head a little, staring down below them. "I don't know. Haven't you ever cared about someone, Howard?"

"I have. I have many people. Luxa included," he said, standing up." If you really did, perhaps you would end things now and save any further attachment she might grow for you."

Gregor ignored that, not even thinking of a reply. Howard started back up the stairs.

"I will tell Emmett where you are if I see him."

"Thanks," he mumbled, frowning down at his last piece of fruit. He wasn't all that hungry anymore.

* * *

"You cannot just sleep, you know."

He groaned, cuddling deeper into her bed. "Lux, you don't even understand. At least in the cell, I could go to bed. Between Emmett and Mareth, I never had a chance. Just let me sleep. I'll go with you to your next meeting, just let me sleep until then."

She sighed, looking down at the scroll in her lap. "You got out of speaking with your father. I told him that you were in the arena and I could take him to you, but he decided not to."

Gregor grunted. She rolled her eyes.

"You are not that tired, Overlander. Or are you…blazer tired?" She whispered this part, as if someone might hear them. It was his turn to roll his eyes, had they been open.

"I'm just tired, Luxa. I haven't been able to rest in a few days. Not good rest, anyways. And your room smells good."

She thumped the back of his head. "You know, we leave for the quest soon."

"Really?"

"Yes. The day after tomorrow."

"Took long enough."

"They were fearful that we would send you out there and for no purpose, like last time."

"I can't wait for it to be over," he mumbled. He was huddled under a blanket, trying to keep warm. For some reason, he felt extremely cold. Luxa seemed fine though.

"What do you mean, Gregor?"

"I want to go back home."

She paused. "All the fighting you did to get here and you wish to leave?"

"I don't want to leave as much as I just want to see my mom and sisters."

"You are very indecisive, Gregor."

"I am also very tired."

"Sleep then." She went back to her scroll. "No one is stopping you, you know."

"Your voice is."

"May people would think in inappropriate for you to be in my bed, Overlander. Would you rather sleep on the couch where it is quiet?"

"No thanks," he said.

"That's what I thought."

When they finally left for the meeting, Gregor had gotten very little sleep, but made no complaints. This was better than being dead.

"Nice to see you both on time for something," Javan said as they walked into the room. "Now if only Emmett could make his time revolve around ours, we would be alright."

Ten minutes into the meeting, he made his entrance.

"Sorry I am late," he said. "I did not realize that we were having it here, instead of…somewhere else."

"Did you happen to think that it was in some young woman's bed?" Javan sneered.

"I am glad to see that you consider your dear wife young. It's so good to see a lively pair, the two of you." He went to stand next to Luxa. "Now, what did I miss?"

"Perhaps you should have changed shirts before you came," Luxa commented, not looking at him.

"Why? Does it distract you?"

"No, but I just figured wearing something with holes in it would get…drafty."

"It's my new look," Emmett said.

"You could find no clean clothes," Mareth commented. Emmett nodded a little.

"Though I am not head of this army, I would like that think that the leader would realize that this is a waste of all our time," Perdita said, glaring at one of the men.

"Right," he said, shaking his head. "So, uh, back to where we were."

The meeting was really boring. Gregor didn't know how Luxa did it. When they were finished though, she got him some food and took it back to her room with them.

"The head of the army seems kind of-"

"I wanted Mareth, but with his leg…it was not a good option. All others had stabbed me in the back. Helix and Emmett were up for head and I couldn't bring myself to allow that arrogant fool-"

"One day, either you or Emmett's going to die and you're going to realize that he was a lot better person."

"You do not know anything, Overlander, so how can you comment?"

"Whatever it is had to do with his mother, right?" Gregor was sitting on her bed, eating. She made him swear not to get food on it before allowing him to.

"Yes."

"Then let it go. I cannot control what my mom does and you couldn't yours."

"You just don't get it."

He shrugged, going back to his food as she went back to her scroll. One more day and then the next, he'll be back doing what he did best. Killing. Well, a quest that would hopefully result in killing at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 9

The day of the quest, they found out that Katina wasn't joining them, which was a disappointment to Gregor. Luxa didn't mind it…until she realized who was taking her place.

"Ah, my queen, can I assume that that is a look of shock on your face? You did not realize that your favorite general would be accompanying you, did you?"

Luxa ignored Emmett, instead continuing her conversation with Perdita. Gregor, who was standing around, waiting for them all to get ready, couldn't hide his broken joy about Katina not coming. Emmett picked up on this.

"You look heartbroken, Overlander," he said, walking over to him. "I know that you now will not have someone to lust after on this trip, but now Luxa has me so-"

"Emmett, perhaps you should quit while you are ahead?" Howard suggested, finishing putting the water bags on Nike's back. "We will have to put up with each other for the next few days. Do not make Luxa hate you already."

Luxa went to get on Aurora. "Who is your flier, Emmett? I do not see one."

"I picked the perfect one, just for you," Emmett said, smiling at her. "And Aurora, I would guess."

"What-"

It was then that Erebos decided to make his entrance. If Gregor didn't have to deal with Luxa for the next few days, he would have been glad that Emmett stuck it to her in this way.

"As you know, my late bond, Eros, was great friends with Eresbos. It was then that I spent much time with him. Not to mention when I was training with Abaddon. Past is past though, is it not, Luxa?"

Vikus walked in before she could answer. "Overlander, wait."

"What is it, Vikus?" Luxa asked. In the most recent year, Vikus was getting better after that stroke he had. It as not to say that he was fully mobile, but he was able to walk around better. "The council has decided that we must get on with the quest now, today."

"I am aware," Vikus said. "However, the Overlander's mother is here."

Gregor groaned. "If I see her, she won't let me go."

"It is not much of her choice," Emmett commented. "If Luxa hadn't spoken out at your sentencing, though, I am sure I could have gotten you off completely."

"Off to be killed," Luxa retorted.

"Come now, Gregor," Vikus said. "Grace has been informed that you are to stay until this quest is over. You leaving is not an option now."

"Take your time, Overlander," Emmett called after him. "Me, Luxa, and Erebos have much catching up to do, I am sure."

When Gregor got to the room his mother was in, she immediately hugged him. It quickly became apparent that whoever informed his mother didn't do a good job of it.

"Gregor, we are taking you home, right now," she said.

"Grace-" His father tried, but she quickly silenced him.

"You had your chance," she told his father. "You're the whole reason that he's back here."

"Mom, I can't leave," Gregor said. It was then that he realized these were the first words he had spoken to her in a long time. When he was back in Virginia, he had been on a silence binge. Now, here he was, doing what upset her the most.

"He is right," Javan commented. He was standing in the back of the room, watching them. "If he were to leave, Queen Luxa would surely kill him."

"That is not-"

Javan cut Vikus off.

"She made her plan clear in the trial we had for him," Javan went on. "One of our generals was doing a fine job, about to get him off, when she just stepped in and came up with her own sentence. It is most tragic that people fall for her lies."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Gregor said, suddenly feeling very tired, not from lack of sleep.

"Young love is the most blinding," Javan commented. "Queen Luxa is very into her image. It is only natural that you would not notice this, Hero."

"How do we get him out of here?" Grace asked Javan.

"It is my understanding that after he completes this mission; he does not have to stay here. He is allowed to go back to the Overland until we need him again. If I were you, I would get far away from where you are now."

Vikus shook his head. "If he does not come back, they will send someone after him."

"An Underlander will not last long in the Overland," Javan said, shaking his head at Grace. "Let him complete this quest and then, just never bring him back."

"Mom, just let me go on this," Gregor said. "I'll be back soon, promise."

"When you get back, you are never coming back."

Gregor shook his head as he left. That's what she said that last two times.

When the Hero got back to the High Halls, Mareth was there.

"Good, now I can begin," he said as Gregor walked over to Luxa. "As you all know, we sent people to investigate what was going on down there. The people that you encountered were a rogue tribe that had apparently been living in the Uncharted Lands for some time. They have journeyed far to get to the Firelands for the birth of…a Flamer."

"They must be who Sly heard," Luxa mumbled to Gregor, to which he nodded.

"The soldiers that we sent out found that these people are harboring some creature. I am not saying it is a Flamer, but we are to believe that it is the beast that is mentioned in the prophecy. We would like for it to be killed before it causes any problems."

"Then I suppose we should leave now?" Emmett got onto Erebose.

"No unnecessary deaths," Mareth told them as Gregor and Luxa got onto Aurora.

"I will keep the Overlander in check," Emmett reassured. Luxa shook her head, but said nothing.

"And I will make sure that Luxa does not kill him," Howard said, getting onto Nike.

A few minutes outside of Regalia, Luxa spoke to Gregor in whispers.

"What did your mother say to you?"

"Javan told her that once we get to the Overland, do not allow me to come back."

"Would not be advisable," she said. "The council is putting faith in you that you will return periodically to know when we need you."

"I don't see that happening."

Luxa, who was in front of him, turned to face him. "It would only due to benefit you to never come back, you know. It would be the smart thing to do."

"Let's not talk about this now," he said, glancing at Emmett.

The older man was laying on his back on Erebos, seeming at home. When Gregor really thought about it, if what Emmett has said is true, then he probably spent more time with Erebos than Luxa, as he spent much time training with Abaddon and his bond, where as Luxa didn't.

"Dearest Queen Luxa, what would you think of me moving to the Fount?" Emmett asked after a moment. "There is an opening there. As you know, they are trying to start their own army, in the off chance that another attack happens like when the Gnawers got to them."

"I would jump at the chance, if I were you."

"The thing about this chance is, I would need your recommendation."

"I will willingly give it, for you to leave."

Emmett laughed a little. "What do you think of it, Gregor? Head of the Fount's army."

"How will that work when you guys are at war?" Gregor asked. "I mean, is Regalia still in charge of you?"

"During times of war, they will follow our command," Luxa said. "Ultimately, he would still hold the same rank he does now during war time, but during times of peace, he would be the head of an army. Useless, really, but I would love to see him-"

"Thrive?" Emmett asked.

"Was not my word choice, but why not."

"See, when I was offered the job, I was excited. Now that I have thought about it thought, I am not sure you will do alright without me."

"I settled the war I called on the Gnawers because of the Nibblers and you never even showed your head."

"Your grandmother would not raise my ranks. She kept me a soldier."

"Solovet does not always have good taste, but when she is right, she is spot on."

"Need I remind you that you are the one who raised me up?"

"Only because you were one of the few that stayed with me."

"Exactly. I have faith in you, my queen."

"If this is you trying to court my cousin, I think that you should step down," Howard commented.

"See, Luxa? Everyone can tell we have something," Emmett said, laughing. "Though, Howard, you would be best to realize Luxa is quite young for me."

"And uninterested," Luxa added.

"That too," Emmett said, still all smiles. "Not to mention, you are in a relationship with the Overlander, no? I would not court what is clearly already a blazer's. They are not very understanding, you know."

"Is there no better subject we could find to speak about?" Luxa asked, clearly annoyed.

"We could talk about the Overlander's precious Katina and the goodbye she gave me before we left."

Howard glanced at him before mumbling something to Nike. The flier laughed, which clearly annoyed Emmett.

"If you have something you wish to say, you could say it aloud," Emmett told him.

Eresob told Emmett something and he shut his mouth. Luxa rolled her eyes, still facing Gregor. He smiled at her a little. Honestly, he didn't find Emmett funny as much as he found him entertaining.

"Starting to miss taking Boots and Hazard?" He asked.

"Very much."

* * *

It took them a day to get back to the people. Once they got there, they had no idea where to go next.

"I suppose we should approach them," Emmett suggested.

"And what?" Luxa asked. "Ask if they have seen a creature that we would be interested in?"

"I spoke with Heb. He was one of the scouts that came out here," Emmett said. "They say that the people are following a prophecy of their own. It supposedly says that there will be a Flamer born, or was at least. It was born the day they took Luxa hostage."

"So their 'Flamer' is our creature?" Gregor asked.

"That is what I could guess."

"I think that we should send one person in to talk to them," Gregor said. "They could cause a huge stir and get captured. While stuck there, they break free, but don't make a break for it. The person trails someone to the thing and then reports back to the others."

"I vote Emmett to go," Luxa said, staring at him.

"No," Emmett said, frowning. "If I go, Luxa will try to leave me and you will all listen to her because, besides Erebos, none of you find me humorous."

"Then Howard."

"No," Howard said, shaking his head. "I am the medic. I should always remain at base."

"Luxa cannot go," Emmett said. "She is Queen."

"Then why did she even come?" Gregor asked, frowning.

"Because she is bossy and forced her way on the quest."

Luxa didn't comment on Emmett's words, only looked at Gregor. "You are the one who offered up the idea. No one else has a better one."

"I was just talking though," Gregor said, trying to backtrack.

"Overlander, do not fear," Howard said. "If you do not come back in a reasonable amount of time, we will come and get you."

"But I'm a risk, right? What if I just kill them all?"

"It is in the prophecy that you will have to learn to wait, Gregor," Emmett said, smiling at him. "Now is a perfect time to learn."


	10. Chapter 10

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 10

Getting locked up wasn't overly complicated. He just came in there running and the people took him captive again. Instead of locking him away in the cave this time, they just took him to their leader, or so he assumed was their leader. The ropes were cutting into his wrists as they made him bow down before the man.

"An Overlander? This is the one from before?"

"The one that was with Queen Judith? Yes."

Gregor frowned. "That's not Queen Judith. She's dead. That's Queen-"

"Silence, Overlander. You will speak when spoken to," one of the guards ordered him. Gregor just frowned.

"No, let him speak. I am sure that he knows things." The man moved closer to Gregor. "Stand him up."

Once Gregor was on his feet, the leader of the rogue tribe got in his face. "What is your name?"

"Gregor."

"Hmm. Why do they send an Overlander to do their work?"

"I'm sort of a prisoner, currently."

"You're not the Warrior, are you?"

Gregor frowned. "I…uh…The Warrior is dead. The Prophecy of Time has already been completed."

The man seemed shocked. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Who is currently the queen of Regalia?"

"Queen Luxa."

"Hm. Abaddon has been killed?"

"Years ago, yes."

"You are here for our…creature's birth, I would guess. We told Abaddon many years ago that a Flamer would be born. He doubted us. With his death, I am sure that Regalia is finally taking us seriously."

"We…Yes, that is exactly it."

The man laughed. "And I suppose you think that I should just let you go?"

Gregor glanced around. He was in a different cave than before, standing before this other man with guards standing all around. He had no way out.

"I would hope so."

He laughed louder. Then he sobered. "Kill him."

This time, Gregor wasn't able to break the ropes that bound his hands. He kept pulling as one of the men came towards him, a sword in his hand. Looking down at his ring, he prayed that Luxa wouldn't kill him for this.

"You'd kill the king?"

The guards that held him made the one coming at him with the sword stop. Their leader seemed intrigued.

"King?"

"I wear the ring, do I not?"

"Untie his hands. Quickly."

They did so, though they did not let Gregor go. They made him hold up his hand, showing their leader his fingers.

"He does! Prisoner. Ha! They sent…Greg was it?"

"Gregor."

"King Gregor all the way here to look at our Flamer. We will make it back to Regalia, boys!" The leader looked around. "I suppose you know why we were sent away, correct?"

"…No."

"You are not a well versed king. I slaughtered nearly a hundred people. I am, what they call in the Overland, a serial killer, I believe."

"You know Overland things?"

"Yes. I have met many Overlanders."

"Many…Never mind. If you let me go, I, as king, can promise you reentrance into Regalia. No strings attatched."

"You? You can do that for me?"

"Yes. I am King Gregor, after all."

He was so dead. If these guys didn't kill him, he had no doubt that Luxa would.

He laughed again. "I suppose you should learn my name."

"Yes."

"Fector."

Gregor stood up straighter. "Fector, I can guaranty you all a better life in Regalia."

"See, the only problem I have with this, is that I can get so much more holding you for randsom."

"W-What?"

"Take him away," Fector said. "Keep him heavily guarded. We do not need him running off again."

And things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Gregor broke his ropes multiple times, but each time, they just tied him back up. He tried to reason with the men that him being king, he could get them many things. Nothing. They said that they only serve Fector and Fector only serves the Flamer. Needless to say, this plan was not going the way Gregor thought it would.

"Queen Luxa will be here to save me. And…our top general Emmett. You have no chance against them."

"How far has the Regalia army fallen that they have to send their queen and king out on missions?"

"It is in a prophecy," Gregor offered up. "Prophecy of Fire."

"Never heard of it."

"It's new."

"A new prophecy?"

"Newly discovered."

"Ah." The guard looked at another one. "Glad we got out of Regalia when we did."

"What'd you guys do? Not all of you could have been with Fector and murdered people."

"No. We were sentenced to the Uncharted Lands. Fector rallied us all together and now we are here, with our leader, the Flamer."

"Has the Flamer already been born?"

"…You ask too many questions. Now answer some of our own. Why would the queen marry an Overlander?"

"I am very…powerful."

"Is that what you are? Quite young, also."

"Sixteen," he lied. "You?"

"Ha, ha! The king has wit. I like you better than Abaddon. Much better." One of the guards looked at Gregor. "I suppose that you never met Abaddon."

"No, never."

"Evil man, that one. He used to drag this boy around with him…Eli? Ember? Something like that."

Gregor stared into the guy's eyes. "Evil, you say?"

"He would take great pleasure in…being involved in all deaths."

"Like?"

"Like if someone was sentenced to death, he would be the one to murder him. That would have been the fate of Fector, had he not been so useful."

"What do you mean?"

"He had information that Abaddon needed. In exchange for it, Kind Abaddon spared his light."

Gregor nodded a little. "What else did Abaddon do?"

"Quite a scandal was caused when he took on a queen, I remember." One of the other guards came walking closer to them. "You remember that, Jad?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Jad agreed. "Queen Judith was not his first choice."

"Who was?"

"Her name was Joan. Not a pretty thing, I remember, but Abaddon had known her for years, so I heard," the guard recalled. Jad nodded.

"She did not want to marry, but Abaddon insisted. They were engaged to be married when Judith became pregnant. What was that child's name, Cryion?"

"Eno, right?" Cryion shook his head. "He was eventually sent into exile also."

"You don't say." Jad shook his head. "Anyways, Judith fell pregnant with Eno. Abaddon did not want to wed her, but what choice did he have? Plus, Judith's parents were very important and high ranking."

"Ah, her mother. What was her name? Solovet? Evil woman herself, if I remember correctly."

Gregor nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Still living?"

"She died during the Prophecy of Time."

Jad sighed. "Anyways, right after Judith and Abaddon wed, Joan became pregnant! They say that it was not by Abaddon, but I do not know. She married quickly, but her husband…they say that he killed himself."

Gregor frowned. "You don't believe it?"

"I've always thought that Joan killed him." Jad laughed a little. "Everyone did. Abaddon would not prosecute, though. Instead, he began to get…close with Joan's son. He's the one that I mentioned used to follow him around. Ember…Ether…Something like that."

Cryion shook his head. "Abaddon basically ignored Eno. Everyone thought that that was why he killed those men."

"Killed?"

"Yes. He slaughtered three men when he was eight I believe. Broke Queen Judith's heart. They exiled him. Judith was never the same. She had a daughter though, so that kept her busy, I would guess. I was exiled not long after that."

"Did Abaddon hate Eno?"

"I think so. It was Eno's birth that caused him to marry Judith."

"…What about Luxa?"

"Who?"

"His daughter."

Cryion shrugged. "I don't think there were any hard feelings there. As far as I know, Abaddon cared for his daughter. If you really want to know though, you should ask him."

Gregor looked over to where Cryion was pointing and saw a man. "Who is that?"

"Vents. He's the newest follower we have. He was guard to the princess for many years. Then he ran off and joined us."

"Ran off?"

"He never explained it to us." Cryion shook his head. "I am sure that we have told you enough. We will surely get in trouble for even speaking to you."

Jad nodded. "Mistake on our part."

Gregor sighed, leaning back against the wall they had him sitting against. Luxa and them better hurry up. He was starting to get annoyed with being stuck here.

* * *

Guard change brought Gregor new guys to watch over him. These ones were not as personable and ignored him for the most part. He tried breaking the ropes and making a run for it, hoping that these guys would be easier to escape from, but no such luck. As he no longer had a sword, going into blazer mode would be worthless. So he waited to be rescued.

"I demand to see the Overlander!"

He frowned, sitting up as Emmett was drug into the cave. When the torch light fell on Gregor, Emmett slacked a little.

"Oh. There he is."

"Got another one for you to watch," one guard said as he forced Emmett to sit next to Gregor. "This one is more lively."

"Where's Erebos?" Gregor hissed to Emmett. "And the others?"

"We ran into some complications."

"Wha-"

"Silence," the guard demanded. Gregor sighed. He wished that he had Jad and Cryion back. So now he and Emmett were stuck and he had no idea where everyone else was. Great. Oh, and he's the king of the Underland now. So dead…

Emmett had fallen asleep and Gregor was listening to his own stomach growl, when they were woken up by another one of their friend's arrival.

"I have no husband, I'll have you know. I do not know what you speak of, but-"

"Ah, shut up." The guard slammed Luxa down between Emmett and Gregor. It was Jad. "How do you put up with her, King Gregor? She's so loud."

"K…You're…You said that…" Emmett started laughing as if he were high. Luxa frowned at Gregor, but now shut her mouth.

"Silence," the guard ordered again. The one that dropped off Luxa let after that.

In a hushed whispered, Luxa told Gregor, "You had better have a good explanation."

"They were going to kill me. The ring got me out of it. They were going to hold me hostage."

"Still. You could find no other way to stop it?"

"And you couldn't come get me sooner?"

"We ran into some trouble, Overlander. We too were found and captured."

"Great. Just great."

"I think that it's horrible, actually," the older man, who was eavesdropping, commented.

"I was being sarcastic, Emmett."

Luxa sighed. "Howard, Nike, and Erebos escaped."

"Where's Aurora?"

"She is fine. They have her somewhere else."

"You think Howard went back to get help?"

"I would hope so, _King Gregor_," Luxa said, frowning at him still. That started Emmett into another round of laughter.

"This is too good," Emmett whispered after he was shushed for laughing. "For being captured, this is probably the best time I've had since you've left, Gregor. Well, nonsexual time."

Luxa sighed. "Anyways, Overlander, they will not be fooled long that you are king."

"Why not?"

"Your sword," Emmett told him sobering slightly. "You do not have a sword fit for a king."

"…Okay. Well, I think it would be best to get out of here before they realize I am not the king."

"Why?"

"They think that they have some sort of power by holding me."

"They have me now," Luxa told him.

"Right. But, they can now go back to their original plan for me."

"Which is?"

"Death."

* * *

"Emmett, what is wrong with you?" Luxa asked as the other man bounced up and down.

"I have to pee."

She rolled her eyes before looking at one of their guards. "He must relieve himself. Is there not a place for that?"

One of their guards lifted him up and walked away with him. While Emmett was gone, it began dinner time for the guards and all that was left was one. With his back still pressed against the wall, Gregor tried again to break his ropes and succeeded. Inching closer to Luxa, he reached behind her back, trying to untie her ropes without being seen.

"One the count of three, run. If one us gets caught, just keep going," Luxa whispered to him. "One, two…three."

They both took off running, not looking back. They passed Emmett on the way, who had his pants down. Luxa rolled her eyes. When he saw them run by, he quickly pulled them back up and took off after them.

"Sorry about that," he called to the guard who had untied him so that he could pee. "Where are we going?"

"I have to find Aurora," Luxa said as they dodged guards. "You two just get far away. When I find her, I'll come find you with her."

Luxa ran the opposite way of them and all the guards that were after them chased after her. Then they just had to run into Fector.

"Leaving so soon?" He had a sword out in front of him, blocking their exit. "I don't think that's such a good idea, my King."

Emmett held down his laughter this time. "We want no trouble. We had reports of weird activity and came to investigate. That's all."

"Still. You know too much, don't you, King Gregor?"

"Know too much? What do you mean?"

"Someone told me those rats Jad and Cryion told you about Abaddon. I can only assume they blabbed about the Flamer."

"Abaddon?" Emmett looked at Gregor. "What-"

"Silence. I cannot trust that they did not tell you about the Flamer. I cannot just let you go."

"You won't have to."

Gregor looked up just as Howard pulled him up onto Nike. Erebos flew by and tossed Emmett into the air with his head before catching him.

"Where's Luxa?" Howard asked Gregor as Nike flew away.

"Looking for Aurora."

"We'll find her," Emmett yelled as Erebos went the other way. "Wait for us somewhere. We'll get back to you somehow."

Gregor frowned at Howard as they flew away. "We're leaving Emmett to find Luxa?"

"He and Erebos are quite a team."

"Yeah, but if he's saving Aurora and Luxa, who's going to save Emmett from Luxa?"

* * *

"So are you okay, Overlander?" Howard asked as they got off Nike.

"Yeah. They didn't hurt me. I just couldn't get away. They guarded me heavily this time. I think that their 'Flamer' has been born."

"He said something of interest, that man did," Nike said. "King Gregor, are you now?"

He blushed a little. "It's, uh, not important."

Howard shook his head. "Here. We have water. You are no doubt thirsty."

"Thanks," he said. They both sat down next to Nike. "How did you guys get caught?"

Howard shook his head. "Emmett."

"Do not blame him for everything, Howard," Nike said.

"Still. He and Erebos were both goofing off. One of their scouts saw us."

Gregor shook his head. "You think that they will get out okay?"

"As long as Emmett does not get off Erebos, the two of them should be fine at least."

"I think that I should go back. I did not attack them last time because you didn't want me to, but if you give me your sword-"

"Learning to wait," Nike said simply.

"I've learned that if you wait too long, you get put into stupid situations."

Howard rolled his eyes. "I think it's just best if we wait for a little while longer-"

"Glad to see that you do not spend much time worrying about us." Emmett jumped off Erebos and landing on the ground in front of them.

Luxa rolled her eyes as Aurora landed. "Must you always show off?"

Gregor sighed. "Now that we're all back together, what's the next plan?"

"We still must see the Flamer," Erebos said. "Aurora said that she heard them tell its location."

Aurora nodded. "It is deeper in. We must travel further."

Emmett climbed back onto Erebos. "Then it's settled. If that's okay with you, I mean, King Gregor."

"Just shut up," he groaned, getting onto Aurora. "Can we go now?"

Howard nodded as he climbed onto Nike. "Yes. Let's head towards where Aurora mentioned."

Aurora led the way while they were flying. As she was ahead of the others, Gregor decided that they couldn't hear their conversation.

"So…How come you don't have a sword fit for a queen?"

Luxa sighed. "Stuck on this?"

"It's just a question."

"I don't know. Things are passed down from king to king. Very few queens ever rule by themselves."

"You'll be the first in awhile?"

She glanced back at him. "You're assuming I do not meet the Guardian soon."

"Yeah, I'm assuming."

Luxa laughed at him. "Emmett seemed to enjoy you being called king."

"Emmett enjoys too much."

"I agree."

"We should turn here," Aurora mentioned as she changed directions. "I heard them mention a cavern to the left of this small volcano here."

Luxa called back to the others to follow before looking back at Gregor. "You ready to meet a Flamer?"

He shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."


	11. Chapter 11

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 11

Aurora led them to a cavern, but it was empty. Mostly.

"Katina?"

Emmett jumped off Erebos while he was still in the air. Of course that got another eye roll from Luxa, but Gregor just smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find all of you. I was not told that we were leaving on the mission the other day."

"There was a reason for that," Luxa told Gregor as Aurora landed.

"I'm sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's a dead-end, Aurora. Now what?"

"I think we have more important things to deal with," Howard said as he got off Nike. "You came here looking for us you say, Katina? Emmett said that you knew that we were leaving. He said that the two of you…spent time together beforehand."

"Are you accusing me of something, Howard? If so, I think it would be best if you were straightforward."

"I just want to know what you're doing out here, in the cavern that Aurora thought that the Flamer would be in."

"Flamer? You speak of it as if you all believe that it is real now."

Emmett shook his head. "I did see Katina before we left. Does it matter, Howard? She is here now. Good. We have not done so well on our own. I am sure that the Hero has no problem with her being here, eh King?"

"I told you to shut up about that," Gregor said, frowning. "I got out alive. We can all just drop it now."

"Clearly something happened while we were gone, Devera," Katina told her pure colored bond.

Her bond ruffled her wings. "You said a Flamer was supposed to be here, Howard?"

He nodded. "Aurora heard something. I do not see one now."

Devera said something in her native tongue, to which Aurora responded. Gregor looked to Emmett.

"Now what?"

"You look to me for guidance? Nice change." Emmett looked around. "I see no Flamer here. I think that we should scout this area though."

Katina shrugged. "I do not find fault in his suggestion."

"Of course not," Howard said, still staring at her. "Let me guess? You wish to stay here. You and Devera?"

"Well, I think that someone should stay here, yes. If it so happens to be me, so be it. Devera, though, can take the Overland. Then four of you can go looking and I'll stay here, in case the Flamer returns. After all, you did say that this is where Aurora said they were holding it. What if it comes back?"

Luxa shook her head. "You are very uptight to her, cousin."

Emmett smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice."

Howard turned away from them all, looking instead at Nike. "Splitting up? When has that ever gotten us anywhere, Nike?"

She laughed, making Luxa frown.

"Cousin, if you think that Katina is up to something, perhaps you should stay here."

Katina raised an objection quickly. "Howard is merely a medic. What good would leaving him here do?"

Howard frowned at her. "You too are merely a medic."

"What if I stay?" Gregor asked. "I'm the one that's supposed to face the Flamer anyways."

"You do stupid things alone," Emmett said. "What if you and Howard stay together? He seems to be able to think straight."

Gregor shrugged. "F-"

"I want to stay," Luxa said suddenly. "The Overland and Howard both can go scouting."

"Why?" Howard glanced at his cousin. "Surely you and Aurora want to-"

"Aurora pulled her wing before," Luxa said. "When they were taking us. She told me when I found her. We weren't going to mention it, but-"

"Alright. Luxa, Katina, and Aurora stay," Emmett said, shrugging. "Men are better scouts anyways."

He knew that that would rile Luxa up. She snorted.

"I'm am just not going for Aurora's sake."

"Right. Aurora? Are you up to scouting?" Emmett asked.

"This is stupid," Gregor said after a minute. "Katina wants to stay, let her. Luxa, you want to go or not? We're on a mission, not all hangingout together. I'm going. Katina, are you?"

"No."

"Then come on, Devera. You can come with me. Alright?"

The Flier nodded. Gregor climbed on, ignoring the others as the white bat flew away.

"Where to, Overlander?"

"Just…find another cavern. This Flamer has to be around her somewhere."

Devera was silent for a moment before speaking again. "What exactly do you plan to do if we run into the Flamer?"

"I have been told to kill it on spot."

"We know nothing about it though, right?"

"I…No, I guess not."

"And you will just kill it? Because they tell you to?"

He frowned. He had never thought about that. "It is in the prophecy. It never tells me why I have to kill it. It just says that I should."

"So long as you believe in the prophecies, I suppose you can go on with a clear conscious."

"…During the Prophecy of Bane, they told me to kill the Bane."

"You did not, correct? I heard that you were forced to go on trial."

"The first of many, it would seem."

Devera laughed. "A Flamer would have to have parents, right? It would be a child, if it were just born. Could you kill a child now? You could not before."

"I'm a prisoner now. I don't think I have any option than to do what they want. They wanted to kill me already."

"They will never kill you, Overlander. Ever. Not until your time as Hero is complete. Then, if you survive what is predicted, they will surely murder you."

"…Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Gregor laughed. Devera wasn't half bad. "I don't know if I'll be able to kill this thing anyways. Since I killed those Shakers, I haven't felt my blazer sense come on. I'm pretty mediocre without it."

"I have faith that you will pick the right decision."

"Thanks." He looked around. The people that were holding them had torches hug in all the caves and tunnels, it seemed. They must have been using this place for some time. "You ever hear where all these people came from? Some told me that they were banished from Regalia, but won't they be in the Uncharted Lands?"

"There are many Uncharted Lands, Overlander. So much we have not explored and do not care to. I am sure that they have found a path that brought them here. Perhaps it is in their prophecy? The one that predicts the Flamer's birth? Maybe?"

"Maybe," he agreed.

It was a mostly quiet flight after that. At one point in the twisting tunnels, they ran into Emmett and Erebos.

"Ah! The Hero. We thought that you had found the action without us."

"None on our side. We haven't even seen any of those creepy people. How did you guys fare?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid. We were headed back. Maybe Luxa found something," Emmett said as Erebos flew past them. "Come. We shall all head back."

On the way there, Emmett attempted to entertain them all with a story. It was a long, winded tale about when he was still training to be a soldier. Gregor found it hard to keep interested.

"Ah! We're back," he said when they finally landed. Katina was there with Howard.

"Guess Luxa got to leave," Gregor mumbled to Devera before realizing the Flier probably didn't care for his comment, if only because she really didn't know any of them.

Devera shocked him by replying. "I can assume she does that a lot?"

"She is queen, after all."

"Really? I haven't heard her mention it."

"More sarcasm?"

The Flier only laughed.

"See? Devera enjoyed my story. She finds me funny," Emmett told Abaddon's bond.

"Clearly," Erebos said, shaking his head. "Where is the Queen, Howard? She and Aurora are not yet back?"

"No." Howard sighed. "No one even came over here while we were waiting. I think that Aurora was off base with her claims."

"Now what?" Gregor asked, making Emmett turn to look at him.

"You sure ask that enough, Overlander. How about you come up with an idea once and awhile?"

"Emmett, do not speak to him that way," Erebos said. "He is King, after all."

Gregor was about done with that joke. "Dude, seriously, just shut up."

"Have we upset you, Overlander?" Erebos pulled in his wings. "It is not our intention."

"It's probably Emmett's," Howard said, rolling his eyes when the older man nodded his head.

"You get off topic a lot," Katina commented as she went to stand with Devera.

Again, Emmett nodded. "It's because we all get along so well."

"Sarcasm?" Devera asked, making Gregor laugh. When they all looked at the two of them, he shook his head.

"It's an inside thing."

"Inside what?" Howard asked. Luxa's arrival freed Gregor of having to explain.

"Any luck?" The Hero asked her as Aurora landed.

"No." She sighed. "This is turning out to be the stupidest quest we have ever been on."

"Meh. I've been on worse," he said, shrugging his shoulders just to annoy her. "Luxa was on all of them. And when she wasn't, she found a way to be. Huh, Lux?"

She shoved him a little before looking at Howard. "Am I to assume that no one else came across anything?"

"No. We did not see anyone either. I think that they have abandoned this area. Sorry, Aurora," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"But just incase, someone should stay here, right?" Katina asked. "I mean, I would hate for us all to head somewhere else and miss the Flamer."

"Quick thinking," Emmett said, nodding his head.

"Is it?" Howard stared at her. "Perhaps we should all stay here."

"We would not want to miss another opportunity, would we? If we are all here and the Flamer never shows, that would be a waste."

"Is that why, Katina, you needed to just randomly show up out of nowhere?" Howard looked at Gregor. "Do you not find it odd that she just showed up?"

Gregor looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head. He and Howard were friends, but Katina… "Well…That time we were going to get the Bane, Luxa just showed up…"

"That was different. Katina and Devera just-"

"If you are going to accuse me of something, just come out with it," the young woman said, crossing her arms. "But if you are just going to continue to talk in circles, I believe we could all find a better use of our time."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Howard, but I can vouch for Katina. She's a fine person," Emmett said.

"I'm sure your bed would say the same thing," Howard retorted.

"Bed? As if I make enough for that. Couch is more fitting."

Luxa shook her head. "If she wants to stay here, allow her to stay here, Howard."

"Yeah, Howard, it's not that serious," Gregor said, shrugging. "Katina's seems like…a good person. And Devera's good too."

"Sarcasm?" Emmett asked. When he got no response, he frowned. "You respond when the Flier says it, Overlander."

"It's because we all hate you. Now can we move on?" Luxa asked. "We need to find the Flamer."

"I think that we should-" Emmett stopped speaking a red lit up the clearing they were standing in. Luxa jumped onto Aurora.

"Where are you going?" Gregor yelled.

"To find where the light is coming from."

"How?"

She ignored him as Aurora flew away. Emmett shrugged before jumping on Erebos and following. The light went out quickly, but the four of them were gone.

"Are you going to go after them?" Katina asked, staring at Howard. "Or are you going to stay here and attempt to accuse me of…of what, Howard? I came looking for all of you and wound up here before you. You can ask Devera."

The bat nodded. "She wanted to catch up with you. She did not think that it was right for her to not come back just because Emmett was here now. I made no objections. Now we are here, waiting. I would think it best to go after Queen Luxa and the others, but if Katina wants to stay here, she may. If you are so suspicious, Howard, you can stay again."

Katina frowned. "If you really must."

Devera opened her wings. "Then I will take the Overlander after the others."

Nike seemed to be offended. "You can stay with your bond. Come, Gregor, if we hurry-"

"Why do you assume I wish to stay?" Devera, as she was closer to Gregor, was the one that he chose to climb on to.

"Sorry, Nike. You should stay with Howard," he said as Devera flew away.

"They went this way, yes?" Devera asked, heading to the left.

"Yeah," Gregor mum bled, feeling slightly bad about not taking Nike. It was nothing personal. He just didn't like arguments.

"They are foolish, staying there and fighting when the Flamer is near," Devera commented.

"You think that light has to do with the Flamer?"

"Flamer makes me think of the color red, does it not you?"

"The light is so weird, isn't it? It like fills up everything. I can't even tell where it's coming from."

"Queen Luxa seems to think she knows."

"You know, really, she's not even queen yet."

"According to the loud one, you are king."

"Emmett? He's stupid. He says dumb things constantly. He just tries to get people to laugh."

"I know. I don't like him."

"Emmett? Why? I do. He just…gets annoying. He reminds me of a little kid."

"He is the cause of much drama when it comes to women."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Gregor said, shaking his head. "But-"

"There they are," Devera interrupted. She flew closer and they both saw that Emmett and Luxa were missing. Only Aurora and Erebos were on the strip of rock.

"Where are the others?" Gregor asked as Devera touched down.

"That entrance is too small for us to fit," Erebos said. "They went in there."

Gregor looked at the tunnel entrance and frowned. It was rather small. He could, however, see a small amount of red light emitting from it. He got off Devera.

"I guess I should go after him. You guys will be fine on your own?"

Aurora nodded. "Luxa thinks that this tunnel will lead to the Flamer. Go. If it does, they will need your help."

Erebos opened his wings. "Now that Devera is here, I shall try to find another entrance to the area. Aurora and Devera will wait here."

Gregor nodded before getting onto his hands and knees. "I'll be back, I guess."

The tunnel was a tight squeeze. Gregor was just hoping that it widened before he ran into Emmett and Luxa.

While he was crawling forward, the tunnel came to an end. The tunnel opened above the ground and he would have to fall. Craning his neck, he looked around and saw that it was empty, but also lit up red. Jumping down, he landed on his stomach, but quickly righted himself.

"Luxa? Emmett?" He looked around in the dimly lit cavern, but saw neither of them. The area he had dropped had two different caves branching off of it. Which one should he go down? He was about to pick when the red light finally went out. As the people had not put torches in this area, he was left in complete darkness.

Using his echolocation, he began to move towards the cave to the right of him, hoping that he guess led him to the Flamer. He was walk into the tunnel when he saw the outline of another person. Reaching to his waist, he tried to grab his sword, but then realized that he didn't have it. How could they have all been so stupid to not remember that? Only Howard had a sword and probably Katina.

Pressing his back against the cave wall, Gregor hoped that the person just walked past him. As the person passed him, however, he realized who it was.

"Lux?"

She turned swiftly, not able to tell who he was in the dark. She had a sword, which immediately was pressed against his stomach.

"It's me. Gregor."

She relaxed, removing the sword. Then she turned again, headed back the direction she came. "Come. I found their armory. You need a sword."

"Armory?"

"It is at the end of this cave," she said, re-sheathing her own.

"Where's Emmett?"

"I was going to look. He went into the opposite cave."

When they got to the end of the tunnel, true to her word, there was a room housing weapons. This room was lighted and clearly used by the people.

"I should take one for Emmett too," Gregor said, picking up one in each hand. "Right?"

Luxa adjusted her crown slightly. "Do what you want for him, Overlander."

Rolling his eyes, he put his sword in it's sheath before going over to the wall and taking one of the torches.

"You probably need this to see, huh?"

"Element of darkness is nice, but if you need it, fine."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's just go."

Luxa took the torch from him and led the way, like usual. Gregor tried to not be angry with her.

They met Emmett in the next tunnel. He was towards the end of it, squatted down. When he saw the light of their torch, he quickly turned his head.

"Put that out," he hissed, but it was too late. The people in the opening at the end of the cave had seen the shadows the light caused and had come to investigate.

"Ah, Fector will be please. We have found the Overlander and his friends."

Emmett frowned, standing as the guys drew their swords. "Now, now, no need to be so hostile."

"Catch, Emmett," Gregor said, tossing the extra sword. Emmett turned to do so, but also got cut by one of the men in the process. Gregor and Luxa rushed forward to help him.

Gregor rarely fought humans. Really, his time was spent killing Gnawers. Recently though, that seemed to be the only kills he was getting.

"Why do you stab after death, Overlander? Every single time?"

Gregor looked up to see Emmett staring at him, but bleeding also. Luxa seemed untouched, as Gregor had quickly killed both men.

"You are injured, Emmett," Luxa said simply. He shrugged, pulling off his shirt before ripping it in half. He used some of it to wrap his side, where he had been stabbed.

"I can go on. I took a much worse beating with the Overlander."

Gregor could not get his mouth to work properly to respond. Instead, he turned his vision back down to the ground, staring hard at the two dead men before him. He had stabbed them both in the chest, which they surely would have bled out from without much trouble. Yet he still stabbed them, repeatedly. It sped up their deaths, but still seemed like overkill.

"Are you alright, Gregor?"

He jumped a little when Luxa touched him. Shaking his head, he said, "Yeah. I just…it's weird, killing people."

"Is it?" Emmett shook his head as he tossed the remnants of his shirt on the ground. "I have never felt that way."

Gregor stared at Emmett for a moment. If what Jad and Cryion told him was truth, Emmett had seen Abaddon kill many things. People probably were nothing. And to Gregor, other creatures were nothing. What was the difference?

"Did you learn anything from them before we showed up, Emmett? You seemed to be listening to them."

He nodded at Luxa. "The Flamer is near here. The two of them were on break. We should keep going."

Emmett walked out of the tunnel they were in and into the area the men had just come from. Luxa frowned at Gregor.

"You're alright?"

"Fine," he said as she walked passed to follow Emmett. "Just fine."

Once the two of them had left him in the dark cave alone, he turned his sword in his hand before slamming it down, the hilt smashing into one of the men's faces.

"Overlander, are you coming?"

He did it to the next guy too before going to follow them.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked as Luxa once again led them into another tunnel. Her making sure to get in front of them distracted Emmett. "Why must you always be in front?"

"It's a complex," Gregor mumbled, hoping that making a joke about Luxa would help his head. It didn't.

Emmett didn't notice how Gregor's voice sounded and began laughing. Luxa quickly shushed him.

"It is bad enough that the Overlander needs this torch. "You do not need to alert them we are here with your voice also."

"I do not need the fucking torch."

Both Emmett and Luxa looked back at him, but said nothing. The next burned out torch they came upon, Luxa tossed it from its holder and replaced the one she was holding with the one she had.

"There," she said before continuing on. It was pointless now, really, as the area was already lighted, but Gregor didn't argue with her. He didn't have the strength to.

"Don't let the queen get you down, Gregor," Emmett said, taking in his friend's sullen expression. 'You're king! Have her beheaded."

"I am seriously done right now, Emmett. Just shut up for once, okay? We're here to kill the Flamer so that I can go back home. Not so that you can make a million jokes and try to get people to like you. It's just not going to happen. So just leave me alone."

Emmett turned around to face forward, not saying anything else. Luxa glanced back at Gregor, but he just stared blankly at her, as if to let her know that she too would be in for a reality check if she spoke to him. So, for once, she didn't.

The next time they ran into people, Gregor didn't even give them a chance to speak. He slaughtered them in moments. Emmett shook his head, but kept silent.

"You have given up on waiting, Gregor?" Luxa asked.

"I just want to get this over with."

She did a sweeping motion with her arms. "By all means."

He sent her a look, but didn't comment on her mockery. Instead, the trio trekked on, now with the Hero leading. Gregor occasionally glanced behind him and would see Luxa walking a little too close to Emmett for his liking. Were the two not enemies hours ago? She seemed genuinely concerned with the wound he had, though he kept denying any pain from it. One time when he looked behind him, Luxa caught him and swiftly picked up her pace, now walking ahead of Emmett and closer to Gregor.

The next opening they came to was full of people. Luckily, the tunnel they came from had not been lit, so they were able to hide in the shadows caste from the area in front of them. Emmett pressed his back to the wall, watching the other two mimic him.

"Have you seen Berum and Deliri? They went on break and never returned."

"No. Fector will be most displeased with this," one woman said, shaking her head. They all seemed to be taking a break themselves, but it was to eat. Gregor frowned when he realized how hungry he was.

"Maybe they went after those kids that have been hanging around."

"They are not kids. One is Princess Luxa," a man Gregor recognized as Vents commented. "The other is Abaddon's little helper. Or was. Emmett was his name, I believe."

"What of the Overlander?" A man asked with a mouth full of what looked like fruit.

"What of him?"

"They say he is king."

"Perhaps."

Vents shook his head. "Luxa is still too young to rule. She would not marry yet. She is not queen yet, just prefers that title."

"The boy has the ring," another man argued.

"And no crown. Nor no sword. Nor did Luxa recognize him as king. We all heard her pompous self yelling as they took her to be held. She claimed she was unmarried." Vents never looked up from his food. "The boy saved his ass from being killed. Fector got tricked. He is a fool."

One of the men jumped up and pulled his sword. "You respect our leader."

"Not when he can't even kill a kid to save us!"

The other people were just as angry as the one with his sword drawn. Two men forced Vents to stand. As the one with the sword rammed it into Vents stomach, Gregor swore the man looked through the shadows and stared into his eyes as he died.

"Vents," Luxa whispered as the men let him go and the other pulled his sword from his body. Gregor couldn't turn away from his violet eyes.

"Good man," Emmett mumbled, also staring at Luxa's fallen guard.

Slowly, everyone cleared out, having to go back to their duties. They left Vents body where it was his blood staining the ground, much like the other bodies of the men Gregor had killed. For some reason, even though he did not know Vents, his death felt worse than the others.

The three teens did not move for a moment before Luxa ventured out of their hiding place and rushed to Vents.

"He is dead, Luxa," Emmett told her in a less joyful mood than he normally had. Abaddon's little helper… "It is best we keep going."

"What is the point, Emmett?"

"You are not mourning him losing his light this badly, I would hope."

"I meant we have yet to see the Flamer. We went the wrong way or something. There is no Flamer here."

"There is also no other way out. The tunnel we came from is too far off the ground. We must keep going this direction."

When Luxa didn't move, Gregor moved pass his annoyance and spoke. "Vents was your guard."

Luxa sighed. "And my father's, before his death. Many accused him of…being apart of Abaddon's death. Though he was acquitted, he eventually left Regalia. A suicidal choice. We thought of him dead…now he is."

"How did you know that, Overlander?" Emmett looked to the younger boy.

Gregor frowned at his tone. Slowly he went to stand next to Luxa. "We have to keep going, Luxa. Now."

"Answer my question, Overlander," Emmett repeated. Gregor was about done with everyone accusing each other of things, but never coming outright with their accusations.

"I don't answer to you, Emmett."

Luxa shook her head. "Your egos are not right in front of the dead. Come. We must keep going, right?"

Gregor just nodded before walking to the other cave, not sure of what was ahead, but knowing it was better than dealing with Emmett at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 12

"The Overlander seems to be in a bad mood."

"I think that he just has that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The blazer one."

"Finally admit that he is one, Luxa?"

"No."

Gregor could hear the two of him behind him. If he wasn't so out of it, he would have wondered why they were suddenly so chummy. He was out of it though, so really their whispers just annoyed him.

"This is good, either way. He is in the mood to kill just as we close in on the Flamer. All the better." Emmett laughed a little. "If we do not hurry this up, however, I fear for Katina's life."

'Why is that?"

"I assume that Gregor left her with your cousin."

"He did seem very angry with her."

"Ah, you don't know? She spurned him."

"Spurned him? When?"

"I am not sure. I am to assume around the time we were stuck babysitting the Overlander. Maybe during his trial. Somewhere around there."

The two of them fell into silence, which Gregor was thankful for. It was quiet for a few minutes as they walked down a lit tunnel. Then they came out into a cavern full of people. Gregor was so out of it that he didn't even try to hang back like the to Underlanders he was traveling with. He just pulled his sword and began to kill the people. This time, he did not feel weird about killing other humans. He was so far gone that it didn't matter.

He was taken aback this time when he was stabbed. For a second, he was still. Then he got angry and finished them all. Luxa's worry about Emmett was quickly squelched now that the Hero was injured.

"You are hurt."

He just stared at her before looking at the ten people he had killed. "I'll heal."

Emmett looked at the people for a second before speaking. "They will bleed out soon. We can keep going. First, though…"

He went over to the corner where a basket of what looked like bread sat. "We have not ate in awhile. Here, Luxa. Gregor?"

"I'm not hungry. We have to keep moving."

"You must eat, Gregor," Luxa commented. Then she looked at the dead bodies and moved to go down another tunnel. "But if you wish to wait, I understand. I think I shall too."

Emmett shrugged, ripping off a piece of the bread. "More for me."

Gregor shook his head before following after Luxa. She turned to look at him as he walked beside her.

"You are fine now, yes? You got a kill. Multiple."

He said nothing, just stared straight ahead. Luxa touched his arm.

"Your wound-"

"It's just in my arm. I am fine."

"You are bleeding."

"It will clot."

"You could do as Emmett and rip up your shirt."

"Emmett just wanted to show off his chest."

Luxa smiled a little. "You are feeling better then?"

Again, he didn't say anything, just shook his head a little. Luxa touched his arm again, getting some of his blood on her hand. She just wiped it on her shirt, making a face.

When they came to the next clearing, it was empty. On the ground though, Emmett noticed footprints. Not human ones either.

"Look at these. From the Flamer, you think?" He got on the ground, inspecting them. They were like claw marks and clearly fascinated Emmett.

"That means we are going the right way," Luxa told them, also looking at them. "Come on."

The area branched off into two tunnels, but they took the one that the footprints went into. About half way through, the footprints stopped.

"Maybe it has wings," Emmett mumbled, still seeming amazed. "I can't believe that it's real. All these years…I was there when they told Abaddon about it…He laughed at them…but its here…Wow…"

"Do not be so easily fooled, Emmett. Seeing is believing," Luxa told him.

"I'm seeing footprints."

"You don't even know what a Flamer looks like. Maybe they belong to some other creature."

"I don't want to deal with whatever other creature it might be," Emmett commented as they continued on. "Though, I guess Gregor could…never mind."

Part of Gregor felt bad for ruining Emmett's fun, but it was overridden by his need to kill something.

The next time they came to a fork, none of them knew which one to take. They were going to split up when they heard it. It sounded almost like a bear. A growl of some sort. Luxa immediately perked up.

"We are close," she said with confidence and then began to walk down the tunnel they heard the noise come from. Emmett patted Gregor on the shoulder cautiously, as if he wasn't sure of the boy's reaction.

"It will all be over soon, Overlander. Then you can leave us." Emmett followed after his shoulder, calling over his shoulder, "That is, if you succeed. If not…well."

Shaking his head slightly, Gregor shadowed them, making sure to stay behind them. For some reason he felt that was best. He was too far behind them in the unlit tunnel for Fector to see him as Luxa and Emmett rushed forward, thinking that he would just kill the man. Instead, he held back, watching.

"Ah! Queen Luxa," Fector said, glancing behind him before turning back to the…beast before him. "Put your sword away. No need for it. I myself am unarmed. Unless you are like your father and kill the unarmed?"

Gregor pressed his back against the tunnel wall, looking into the cavern, half watching to make sure Fector didn't attack Luxa and Emmett and the other half watching what he could only assume was the Flamer.

Emmett followed Luxa's lead and put away his sword when she did his. She glanced behind her and saw that Gregor wasn't going to come out, so she just stepped forward. Before she could speak, Fector did, seeming to just want her to stay silent.

"This is, as I'm sure you know, the Flamer."

Luxa stared at the red lizard, frowning. It was bigger than any lizard in the Overland, Gregor would give them that. At the moment, it was sleeping, or so it seemed.

"It was just born? It seems rather old for that," Emmett commented, which got him a glare from Luxa.

"No one ever said that its birth was that of a newborn. Rebirth is more like it," Fector said, never looking away from the creature. They were all talking softly as not to wake the Flamer. Gregor was afraid Emmett would have one of his outbursts and do just that. For a moment, Fector was silent. Then he glanced at Emmett. "You're that boy. I remember you."

"As I you."

"Ha. I almost didn't believe the Overlander when he said that Abaddon was dead, but if you're here with out him, surely he is. I've never seen the two of you part."

Emmett stared at the Flamer, taking a moment to speak. "He died in a Gnawer attack years ago now."

"The queen in the same?"

"Yes."

Luxa clearly didn't like the fact that Fector was treating Emmett as if he was in charge, but Gregor assumed he did it because Emmett was older and male. Still, Gregor did not let his presence be known. Luxa was speaking of element of surprise before and now he would show them all what it meant. Besides, he had to learn to wait. These few seconds felt like the longest wait in his life.

"How sad. I could not believe it at first merely because Vents never mentioned it. He is the most recent follower we have."

"You would think he would have mentioned it. His negligence was thought to be Abaddon's downfall," Emmett informed their enemy. Gregor didn't understand what they were all waiting for. The Flamer to awaken? Perhaps Fector was doing as Abaddon had done with him. Escape for information.

"Vents is dead. We witnessed your men kill him," Luxa butted in. She did not like to remain silent for long, Gregor knew that.

Holding in a groan, Gregor closed his eyes tightly. He needed this so badly.

"Hmm. I will look into that." Fector nodded to Emmett. "The bread you hold, why do you have it?"

"Found it. We were hungry."

"Where's the king?"

"I told you, Abaddon is dead," Emmett said, turning to look at the man.

Frowning, Fector said, "I meant the current ruling king."

"Gregor. He speaks of King Gregor," Luxa said, shooting Emmett a look. "He is around."

Gregor took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at them. Luxa glanced behind her shoulder before looking at the Flamer again.

"What is the source of the red light?"

Fector laughed a little. "You will see, my little ruler. Just wait for it."

Luxa was at her breaking point. Gregor could tell. He was probably going to have to step in soon.

"Can I assume that you are going to kill us soon?" Emmett asked, looking back at the Flamer. "Or have it kill us?"

"I do not know yet. It all depends."

"On what?"

"What I can get for you. Queen Luxa here, she's worth something. You, though, have little worth."

Emmett snorted. "If it were not for Luxa refusing to raise my ranks and her grandmother before, I would be the head of the army currently."

"Even if you were, there will always be another. People love war heroes at the time. They love their royalty always. Until an abusive king or queen comes into power and runs the place into the ground. Then there is a revolt and many bodies to clean up."

Emmett shook his head. "So, really, I am dead regardless."

"Yes. Though…I suppose you might have sentimental value. To my daughter. You knew her when you were young."

Luxa frowned. "You have a daughter?"

Fector ignored her. "Remember her, Emmett? You were quite friendly. Though, you tended to be that way with most people."

Emmett seemed confused before a look of shock fell over his face. "You-"

"Well, well, well! Look what we turned up. An Overlander."

Gregor turned quickly to come face to face with two of Fector's men. They were the ones that held Vents as he was stabbed. Gregor pulled out his sword around the same time that the Flamer made a loud noise, waking from his slumber.

"You fools!" Fector took a step back. "Now, now, little Ember, it's okay."

Emmett pulled his sword. "Ember?"

"Shhhh," Fector went on in his vain attempts to calm down the overgrown lizard. "Now, now, Ember, these people didn't mean to wake you."

Gregor looked at the two men that had discovered him, but they had run off, back down the unlit tunnel. He turned back to stare at Luxa, who was still standing next to Fector, staring at the Flamer.

"Overlander, do not think you must answer to me, but do you plan on attacking this thing now?" Emmett moved closer to Gregor. "If not, I suggest-"

"No, Ember!"

Suddenly, the whole area was red. It hurt Gregor's eyes, so he closed them. It was so hot. Then he heard screaming and Emmett was pulling him back.

"Fire! Overlander, come on!"

Finally, Gregor pocketed his sword and just ran for it, not wanting to open his eyes or move really, but feeling as if he stayed in one place too long, his skin would melt off. They were back at the fork they had come to before when Gregor realized something.

"Luxa! We left Luxa!"

Emmett coughed heavily, looking back at the tunnel they had just come from. "We have to get out of here. Come on."

"No! Luxa!"

Emmett wrapped an arm around Gregor's neck as he tried to run back into the tunnel. "Her light is surely lost. Ours is not. We must-"

"No!" He fought Emmett, wanting to go back and rescue Luxa. He had to!

"I will not drag your ass out of here for much longer, Overlander," Emmett hissed as he pulled him into the tunnel they had not taken before. "Luxa is gone. She has to be. She was foolish for not running."

Emmett lied. He pulled Gregor most of the way through the tunnels. Eventually, they came out onto a strip of landing, not far from where Aurora and the others were. Howard and Nike were back now, though Katina was absent. Gregor didn't care much about that at the moment. The Fliers saw them and they all rushed to join them.

"Is he injured?" Erebos asked flying there as Emmett finally dropped the younger boy to the ground.

"No," Emmett said quickly before grabbing Gregor again when he tried to run. "Stop it, Over-"

"We have to go back!" Gregor jumped up off the ground, but couldn't break Emmett's grip. "Luxa, she-"

"She is gone, Overlander," Emmett said.

"What?" Howard jumped off Nike's back. "What are you talking about?"

Emmett ignored them. "Believe, Overlander, if I could have, I would have dragged her out of there too. I could not. The fire…She was right in front of the thing when he started…spewing fire. She is lost. Her and Fector… There is nothing to be done, Gregor."

"Yes, yes there-"

"No." Emmett finally let him go, but Gregor didn't move. Instead, Aurora flew away. The tunnel they came out of was too small for her. She would have to find another place to enter. It wouldn't matter. Luxa was gone.

"You didn't save my cousin?" Howard grabbed Emmett, pulling the older boy to him. "You saved…_that_ over her?"

"You were not there. The fire. He was next to me. I couldn't walk through fire to get to her. I am not a god, Howard. She was dead. Do you want me to go in there and bring you her torched body?"

Howard shoved Emmett to the ground. "Shut up!"

Gregor felt ill. He tried taking deep breathes, but nothing worked. Luxa couldn't be dead. How could Luxa be dead?

* * *

"_Rescue merely what is worthy to save_, Howard. That is in the prophecy. It is hard to…comprehend right now, but Emmett made the most rational choice. Without the Hero, we all would die."

"Nike…I do not…wish to listen currently."

Gregor wanted them all to shut up, but he didn't want to move. He couldn't. Instead, he sat there, pressed against the rocky wall, eyes closed tight, trying to forget that he was here. This was just a bad dream, after all. It had to be.

"Aurora, you return."

He almost opened his eyes for that, but kept them shut. Seeing Aurora without Luxa wouldn't be right. It just wouldn't.

"We almost went to search for you," Erebos said, but he got no reply.

All was silent for awhile. It was decided that Howard would take first watch, but Gregor assumed that no one could sleep, mainly because he couldn't sleep. At some point, Emmett and Howard changed shifts as Howard finally was able to sleep. When Gregor felt a presence next to him sometime later, he decided that it was Emmett.

"Gregor, you have to listen to me. I know that you don't want to, but you must." Emmett paused and slowly sat down next to the younger man. "When I was young, a lot of things happened. A lot. And I did not choose any of them. None of us do. When Eno was sent away, Abaddon told me that it was my job now, to look after Luxa. And I tried. But she never took to me. She hated me. I do not blame her. Things were…complex. They still are. And, if I could have, I would have saved her, Gregor. It hurts me deeply that she has lost her light. But we _can't_ sit here and do nothing."

He finally opened his eyes and stared at Emmett. "What else are we supposed to do?"

Standing up, Emmett smirked a little. "We avenge her. That stupid Flamer won't get away with this, Overlander. Not if I can help it. I hope that you feel the same."

Gregor looked up to see Emmett smirking. "How will we kill it?"

"Don't tell me you are backing out, Overlander. You're a blazer. If anyone can kill this fucking thing, it's you."

Gregor closed his eyes again before nodding his head. "It's our mission, anyways."

"Screw the mission." Emmett went over to Erebos and sat down, not saying anything else to him. Closing his eyes again, Gregor decided Luxa couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. She was in more prophecies, after all. Right?

Gregor waited for Emmett to give up his post and allow Gregor to take watch, but he never did. Once, Gregor opened his eyes and just saw Emmett sitting there, staring into the darkness. No one had lit a fire. No one wanted one. Who wanted to look at each other right now?

Slowly, everyone else rose, though few had slept long. Emmett was the first to speak.

"The Overlander and I are going back into the tunnels. Erebos will stay. I think it would be in the best interest of all the others to leave. There is no use for you."

"But there was before? No. We go on with things the way we planned or else we all go back," Howard said.

"If we all go back, they were surely not allow any of us, but possibly Gregor to come back," Nike said. "Considering."

"Emmett will be brought up on charges, if he mentions that he saved Gregor," Erebos told the others. When Emmett frowned at him, Erebos quickly added, "It is just precaution. They will not pursue. Nerissa will never…She will not…"

Aurora spoke something in Flier and Erebos left it at that. Gregor opened his eyes a little, looking around. Katina was still gone. He was going to finally ask where she went when Emmett spoke to him.

"Come on then, Overlander."

"Going back the way you went will be useless," Howard told the man. "You will need the Flier's to fight this…thing. If you do not have them, you will surely perish."

"Then what do you suggest, Howard?" Nike asked.

"We must find another way to get to it. Or wait for it to be lured out here." He went over to the bag on Nike's back. "First, we must eat."

Gregor shook his head when he was offered something. Howard wasn't one for that.

"Come now, Gregor. Starving yourself will do none of us good."

"I'm just not hungry. The sooner we get on with this, the sooner I can get out of here, alright?"

Emmett sighed. "I am going back into the tunnels now. The Overlander shall go with you and the Fliers, hmmm?"

"It is not wise to go alone, Emmett," Nike said.

"I am going merely to see if the Flamer is still there. Gregor is the one that must fight it. He needs to be with the Fliers. He has to…wait."

"Then Howard shall go with you," Nike said nodding her head. "We do not need more…death. No one should be left alone."

Emmett finally just agreed, if only to get away from everyone. Gregor wondered if Emmett really wanted to go get the Flamer as much as he just wanted to be alone. What Erebos said had a ring of truth to it.

After they were gone and it was just Gregor and the bats, he realized that meant that he was in charge. He sighed a little, not knowing what to say or do.

"What about Katina?" Devera asked. "Before, you said no one should be alone. She is."

Nike nodded a little. "Still in that spot Aurora mentioned. We should go get her and then search, right?"

It took Gregor a second to realize she was looking for his guidance. Nodding his head, he mumbled something that sounded like yes. Out of habit, he went to go get on Aurora, but then realized that the bat was in more mourning than he ever would be. Ares was quite a loss to her, but now she didn't even have Luxa. He was going to go get on Nike or Devera instead, but the other Fliers had already taken off. Aurora waited.

Slowly, Gregor climbed on and, after a second, she took off. It was silent at first, but then Gregor decided that he should say something to her. When he tried to speak though, his words got jumbled. Eventually, he was able to piece them together.

"If you need to go back, I understand."

"Back?"

"To Regalia. Or wherever. You know. I mean…If I didn't have to do this, I would go back too."

Aurora did not speak for a moment and Gregor looked down at her golden fur, now discouraged. Then she spoke.

"Overlander, you have been with Luxa through many things. That means I was there too. I have been for some time now. I do not know what I will do alone, but I know that I do not want to be alone, not yet. I came to consider us friends."

"I do too," he whispered.

"Then I will stay. The other humans have a Flier to assist them, we do not need the Hero without," she told him. "But…Gregor?"

He wasn't sure if he had ever heard her say his name before. "Yeah?"

"Do you…really think Luxa is dead? Neither you nor Emmett saw her…body."

"I think…I think that…I would hope she isn't, but…she is gone." He felt something inside him and for a moment feared that he would cry, but it wasn't tears. It was anger. Hatred. For the Flamer. For Fector. Emmett. Himself…maybe even Luxa.

"I pretend, at times, that Ares is not dead. As does Luxa. She would sometimes pretend that her parents were not dead either, just away, dealing with the Spinners or Crawlers. Then, when she got older and Henry…at first, she held out that he wasn't dead. That somehow, he survived that fall. That he would come back to us and explain every thing. He has not, nor will he ever." Aurora paused before continuing on. "I think, to continue this quest, we must put her out of our thoughts. Pretend that she is back at Regalia, awaiting our return."

When Gregor got back to Regalia, he would have his family waiting for him. He could go home and forget about this place for awhile. Aurora though, no longer had a family, as far as he knew. Sure, Erebos was her mate, but Gregor wasn't sure about relationships with Fliers. Then there was Hazard, but he also did not know if they were close, though they should be. She did live with Luxa, didn't she? That was another thing that bothered him. Where would Aurora go now that Luxa was dead?

It scared him, but he realized that when most people have someone that is everything to them as Luxa and Aurora were to each other, if one were to die, the other is soon to follow.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to say something that assured her that he still needed her.

"When we do get back though, and I have to go back home, I will eventually have to come back, for the next prophecy. I'm not sure which one is next but…If I need…When I do come back…If I need a Flier…will you accompany me?"

It seemed as if Aurora was thinking about it and Gregor wasn't offended. Maybe they had come to think of each other as friends, but really they were nothing to each other. He would go back to the Overland and then what? And when he did come back, he is supposed to die eventually. If they do become friends, his death will just leave her in the same position as now, won't it?

"…I believe that it would be an honor that the Hero even considers me for the task."

And that was that.


	13. Chapter 13

Gregor and the Prophecy of Fire

Chapter 13

"I do not understand. She was here before," Nike said as they touched down. Gregor shook his head.

"She must have went off somewhere when no one came back to get her," he said from atop Aurora. "We have neither the time nor resources to find her."

"Then what, Overlander? We just leave her?" Devera seemed torn. "Something could be wrong with her."

Gregor took a deep breath. "Devera…You and Erebos can search for her together, okay? Erebos?"

"I will help you search, Devera," Erebos said. "She could not have gotten far. Nike, you, Aurora, and the Overlander can go search for the Flamer."

While they were flying away, Gregor asked Aurora, "Why was Katina left alone? I thought that Howard did not want her to be?"

"Howard came to find out if everything turned out okay. He and Nike had just landed when you and Emmett came running out of the tunnel."

Gregor clicked his tongue, looking around at the shapes it made in the darkness. "I hope she's okay."

"I am sure that she is," Aurora said curtly. Luxa did not like Katina, so Gregor figured she had influenced her bond's opinion.

"We should go in the opposite direction than Erebos went when I left you before," Gregor told the two bats. "You know, canvass the area. The Flamer must be near."

"What is your plan for attack, Gregor?" Nike asked, flying closer to them. "Is he big?"

"Very. It shall take a lot to kill him."

"If anyone can do it, you can," Nike told him, laughing a little. "You are, after all, a blazer."

"You haven't seen it, Nike. I am not…as good at aerial battle, but I think that is the only way to kill him."

"You will have me, if you need me," Nike offered. "I have no fear of this Flamer."

"Aurora already offered," Gregor said. "Howard will need you."

"Will you take him to fight with you?" Nike asked. "He and Emmett would be good help."

"If we find them before the Flamer, I will take all of the help I can get."

"Regardless, both Aurora and I are there for you."

"Yes," Aurora agreed. "We too wish to see the downfall of this creature."

"Thanks," he said, though he knew that they too had their own reasons for wanting the death of the Flamer.

They all flew in silence for awhile, not knowing what to say to each other. This was not the time for a lighthearted conversation. It was not like any of them could manage that anyways. Gregor felt like they had been flying for hours, though it was probably just due to his boredom. He was beginning to wish that he had gone with Howard and Emmett, when he finally just passed out from his exhaustion. When he came to, he was still out of it, but had moved himself so that he was lying on Aurora's back.

"The Overlander is very tired," he heard Nike mention to Aurora.

"He gets that way before he kills."

"Then I hope that we find the Flamer soon."

"Do you think that he will be able to kill it?"

"I think that he is our best hope. He and Emmett should be able to handle it." Nike said something in Flier, but Aurora responded in English.

"I do not care for her or where she is at."

"What has Katina done to you?"

"I just do not care for her."

"I do find it odd that she wants to be left alone so much," Nike admitted.

"As does Howard."

Nike paused for a moment before asking, "Where will you go after this?"

"Where?"

"Regalia is where you reside, but not alone."

"I do not know, Nike."

"You can come with me, back to our land. It would be…better."

"I do not worry about myself as much as I do the boy."

"The Overlander?"

"No. Hazard."

"She has become his world. He will surely feel alone."

"He has lost so much."

"As have we all."

"Now Nerissa will rule."

"She has before. When you were in the jungle."

"I fear now, though, that she will marry quickly."

"To Isaac?"

"Yes. They are engaged, currently."

"Howard claims that she is happy with him."

"Her happiness is not my concern. Isaac is crazy."

Nike shook her head. "I do not like to think of the future, much. Things always have a way of coming together at the eleventh hour."

Gregor fell back to sleep after that.

* * *

"We have traveled for awhile now, Aurora. Should we not head back? The Flamer is no where around. We should try to regroup with the others yes?"

"Perhaps we should wake the Overlander and ask him."

"I'm up," Gregor said, though he didn't open his eyes. "If you wanna turn back, you can. I think that I'm going to have to go back into the tunnels after all."

"Not without us," Nike told him. "We will go back, wait for Howard and Emmett. Maybe even get back with Devera and Erebos."

"Whatever you want to do," Gregor said, still not finding the strength to open his eyes. He wanted to kill something so badly. At first when he had woken up, he forgot for a second that Luxa was dead. It was…nice, not remembering.

"Where did you find weapons, Overlander?" Nike asked after a minute or two. "I noticed that Emmett too had a sword."

"Luxa…found them. They're armory, I mean. She found the armory."

Nike left it at that. Trying to change the subject, she instead asked, "What did the Flamer look like?"

"A lizard. A big red one."

"Lizard?"

"Like…a Twister with legs."

"…I suppose this will be one of the hardest things to beat."

"I guess so. The Bane was no walk in the park. Though, he had some sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The Flamer did seem to be able to think like we can. He was more like…an animal. You know what I mean?"

Nike nodded. "Brainless."

"Yeah. And Fector mentioned something about it not being its birth, but a rebirth."

"Perhaps it has just been dormant."

"I don't know. It just all seems so…weird." Truly, though, this whole trip had been weird. Something felt off about it from the start. He also had this whole need to kill thing hanging over his head, so he was sure that had something to do with it.

"I am sure that it will all make sense eventually," Nike told them both with so much confidence it was too hard to disagree.

When they got back to where they had left Emmett and Howard, they were nowhere to be found. They weren't really planning on them being there anyways.

"Should we go look for Devera and Erebos?" Nike asked Gregor. He had almost fallen back asleep.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, still lying down on Aurora's back. "We'll, uh, find them and then go from there."

"Alright," Nike agreed as they flew along. "Should we run into the Flamer before then, do you think that you will be able to handle it?"

"Yes," he said, keeping his eyes shut. "I hope it does. I just want to get back to Regalia soon."

"As do we all," the striped princess said solemnly. The search for them took longer than expected and Gregor fell back asleep. Aurora awoke him this time.

"Overlander! You must arise!"

He lifted up his head to only see darkness for a moment. Clicking his tongue, he realized that they were in a tunnel. Then the tunnel lit up.

"The-The Flamer!"

"Yes, Overlander, we understand that. Are you going to fight it now or not?" Aurora was circling around it, though the beast didn't seem interested in her. It seemed more annoyed than anything. Nike, who was also circling, said something to Aurora in their native tongue, which she responded to the same way.

"You must decide now, Gregor. If you are not, we must make haste. We do not wish to be attacked by him."

"N-No. I don't…no. I'm not…I just woke up. I-"

"Luxa, Overlander."

And then he was back on. Drawing his sword, he leaned down close to Aurora. "How did you guys find him?"

"We were just flying around, looking for Katina."

Setting his jaw, Gregor looked at the red beast before back down at Aurora. "We must kill it then. Be careful. It has the ability to spew fire."

Gregor wasn't accustom to aerial battles. He and Ares had a few, of course, during the Prophecy of Time, but even then he wasn't very good at them. Add in the fact that he had never really fought atop Aurora and you had a recipe for disaster.

The red beast was in the center of an open cavern, awake and annoyed. His claws were long, black, sharp needle points crowing out of his fingers, slashing widely at them. It seemed bothered, but Gregor couldn't figure out why. They had only just found it, right? Maybe to it Aurora and Nike were like flies; bothersome and in the way.

Drawing his sword, Gregor tried to observe Aurora's flight patterns to the best of his ability and put them to memory. It was harder than it looked, watching out for her as he watched out for himself. He had lost Ares this way; no way could he lose Aurora too.

"Aurora," he called out to her as the flier dodged more swipes from the Flamer. "You're gonna have to get closer. There's no way that I can hit him from this far. Just keep your wings close to your body."

He knew that was probably her biggest fear. Over the years, if any flier was ever injured, it was typically Aurora and it was usually due to her wings. It was only natural that a phobia would have formed over time. Still, he couldn't fight if she didn't get closer.

Thinking this, he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the last time he was in a situation like this, it was with his own bond. When he opened them though, the only thing he could think about was his bloodlust. He needed this kill; he needed to avenge Luxa.

"I will try, Overlander," she called up to him as he held his sword out, to the side.

"Try and lean in on your side more. I need a clean hit."

"Luxa and I fight in a more-"

"I don't care, Aurora," he told her, his tone taking a harsher side what with his blazer feelings taking over. "This is how Ares and I fought. This is what I need. I'm in control. Not you!"

If he hadn't been so far gone at that point, he would have immediately apologized or at least noticed that she didn't respond to him. She was now doubt close to the breaking point already what with the death of her counterpart that it was understandable his brusqueness was pushing her to the edge.

Maybe that was why when she got a little too close to the beast, it easily grabbed one of her wings and pulled her out of the air.

"Aurora," he yelled as he fell from her, flashbacks of this exact thing happening to him some time back, only with a white monster instead of a red one. Still, this time at least he had Nike to save him. Or so he thought. His fall, however, was too fast for her and he quickly hit the ground, knocking him in the back of the head.

And then the world was black.

* * *

When he woke up, it was still mostly dark, but a fire was burning somewhere close, casting odd shadows on the wall. Or at least that's what he gathered for the half second before his eyes slipped shut again. Groaning, he laid there for a moment or two, arguing with himself over whether or not he should open them again.

"You are awake now?"

That got his eyes opened. Fighting the paint hat caused, his turned his head slightly to look at the person that voice belonged to.

"Luxa?"

It came out in such a horse whisper that he hardly heard it himself. Still, she just nodded slightly, moving closer to him. Once she was right next to him, she pushed down on one of his shoulders until he laid flat on his back once more.

"Am I…are you…?"

"You're fine. You're safe now." She ran a finger across his forehead. "You had quite the fall. Or so I've heard."

His eyes slipped shut once more. "I just…I didn't think…Is Aurora here too? Or whatever?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, good. Then she's safe. She didn't…die."

"…What?"

His eyes opened again and he slowly sat up. Now that the death of her bond was on the table, she really couldn't care if he was in pain or not. "Like us."

"Like us what, Overlander?"

His thoughts were all jumbled, considering the fact he was now having to come to terms with this new development. Death. He thought it would be a lot brighter, he'd give it that. …Unless…darkness…fire…Luxa… Oh, God, not Hell.

"Dead," he whispered the word. Then, clearing his throat, he asked, "Why are you the one to greet me? Is no one else…in Hell with us?"

For a second the two of them just stared at each other. Then, slowly, Luxa did that extended eye roll thing she seemed to reserve only for him.

"You have lost no more light than I, Overlander."

"Then…we're alive?"

She nodded slightly as he sank back down to the ground. "We most certainly are."

"Thank God," he mumbled under his breath as his eyes closed once more. "I thought-"

"That I was in…Hell."

"Well, yeah, that. But more importantly, I thought I was de- Oh man, Luxa!" He sprung back up. Then, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, Gregor wrapped his arms around the other teen. "You're not dead!"

She was stiff in his arms. "I am very aware of this, Overlander."

"If you're not dead then…then…how?"

"I am not understanding your reasoning behind my death," she told him. "Gregor?"

"You...I…Didn't the Flamer kill you?"

"When? When we were together last?"

"Well, yeah, Lux."

She stared into his eyes as he released her. "Of course not. Fector pulled me the opposite way of Emmett. There was so much smoke and fire that I had no choice."

"Everyone thought you were, you know, dead."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone except Katrina. We couldn't find-"

Luxa clearly didn't care about her. "You told them all I was dead?"

"Not me! Emmett."

Shaking her head, Luxa asked, "Then where are they?"

"They?"

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Where are we?" He looked around also finally. "Luxa?"

"I am being held captive."

He glanced around again, but couldn't find any guards. "Uh, this may sound stupid, but why don't you just leave?"

Rolling here eyes once more, Luxa gesture to the surrounding area. "Look around, Overland. Closely."

He shifted slightly as he did so. "What am I-"

"We're on a cliff."

"What?" He crawled away from her. "You-"

"Careful," she called after him. "You can hardly see it, the fire is so dim."

Once he made it to the edge, Gregor just stared down. They weren't on a cliff as much as they were on a rock that jutted out from the cavern wall, high above the ground.

"How'd we get up here without a flier?"

"That I do not know. What I do know is that we cannot get down," Luxa told him as he made his way back over to her. "Now tell me what it is that happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was asleep when you arrived," she told him. "When I awoke, Fector was here, with you."

"Then you saw him leave, yeah?" Gregor stared at her. "How did he do that?"

"You will not believe it. I do not-"

"How?"

Luxa shook her head. "He simply jumped off the edge."

"Then there must have been a flier waiting for-"

"There was not one."

"Luxa-"

"I would have seen a bat."

"We can hardly even see the edge of the cliff!"

"No, Overlander, you cannot see it. There is a difference."

Huffing, he just stared at her for a moment, angry that she was so doubtful of him. Then he remembered that not hours before he thought that she was dead, gone. He had her back now. So why was he so angry?

"Well," he said slowly, "whatever is going on, at least I know you're safe."

"I was never not safe. Fector would not allow for my death."

"The point is, though, that you're alive." He glanced down at his hands. "That means a lot to me."

Cocking her head to the side in an inquisitive manner, Luxa asked, "You honestly believed me dead, didn't you, Overlander?"

He swallowed, looking off. "Yeah, I guess I did."

She smiled slightly for some reason. "Then let us revel in the fact I am not, yes? Now, what was it that happened to you? Fector told me you were injured in a fall. He did not go into many more details."

"I, uh, thought you were dead and stuff."

"So I have been made aware."

"We all did, is what I meant to say," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "So Howard flipped out and demanded to see your body, to know for sure. He and Emmett went to go find it. Then Erebos and Devera went to search for Katina. Aurora, Nike, and I were going to look for the Flamer. When we found it, Aurora and I tried to take it on, but her wing got caught and-"

"You fool!"

Man did he feel it when Luxa hit him in the chest. At least he knew his blazer sense was gone though. Yeah, there was that.

"What the crap?" He rubbed the area before looking at her. "Luxa-"

"You and her do not know each other well enough to take on a-"

"Then who will I fight it with, Luxa? Huh? The only other flier I know remotely as well is Nike. She's no better."

"I do not care! Nike is not my bond. Do not get my bond killed because you-"

"Then get Nike killed?"

"Get no one killed, Overlander. You think you would have learned that after last time."

He was having to tell himself over and over in his head that he had just gotten her back after thinking she was dead. Dead. Still, she was being a major pain at the moment and he was having a hard time with controlling his anger.

So, to keep himself from saying anything, he stood up and moved away from her. Well, as far as he could get given their location. Still, his point was made and Luxa left him alone after that. For a little while anyways.

"I did not mean to upset you, Overlander," Luxa told him after some time had past.

She did not advance towards him and her tone was still stiff, but she wasn't yelling at him or saying anything too horrible. Besides, he knew that he should just be grateful he was getting this and that if he was going to hold out for an apology, he had better go ahead and head home.

"I know," he sighed, still just watching the fire. "Still. You seem to think that you are the only one of us that has lost someone."

She seemed ready to argue, probably about how she had known Ares longer and cared for him more, but then she stopped herself. Closing her mouth, she sat there for a second before saying, "You are right. And for that I…"

"You what?"

"It does not matter. What does it that we get down from here." Luxa glanced at him then, somehow managing to do it at the exact same moment he did. "Or have you forgotten in your haste to be angry with me that we are stuck up here together?"

Shrugging, he looked away. "How exactly would we get down? I spit while I was looking over the edge."

"I do not understand."

"It's a long drop," he told her. "There's no way we'll make it without a flier."

"Thank you for that, Overlander."

He blinked. "You know, Lux, now that I'm king and all-"

"You-"

"You're gonna have to learn to respect me more. Not to mention stop talking so much like an Overlander. It turns me off."

Shaking her head, she said, "I do not know what that means, but I do know that you have created more trouble with this king business than you realize."

"And if I have? I always make trouble. And what do you do? Clean it up. So clean it up."

Again, they had a few seconds where the two of them just locked eyes and didn't turn away from one another. Then, sighing, Luxa got up and came closer to him. Once she sat down, she just hit him in the arm slightly.

"You should learn to speak to your queen."

He just smiled, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
